Banished
by JXeleven
Summary: After Arthur learns that Merlin has magic, the warlock is banished and forced to leave Camelot. 25 years has gone by and the next generation has the chance to bring their fathers together again.
1. Betrayal

_**A/N: Hello everyone. This is the first chapter of my new story. The story starts when Merlin is banished by Arthur. After that it tells the story of Camelot's next generation. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin… of course I don't own it. Why would it otherwise be called a fanfiction?**_

xxx

'Why did you betray me like that?' Arthur shouted and Merlin stared at him. Arthur had just walked inside his chambers to see Merlin using a spell on his armour.

'But… but… Arthur'

Arthur didn't want to listen to his friend and only felt betrayed. 'Merlin! How could you?' His voice became cold as ice. 'You tried to deceive me with your magic. You work together with Morgana and I didn't notice it before? How could I have been so foolish?'

'I don't work tog…' Merlin tried.

'Silence!' Arthur screamed. 'I thought that you were my friend. Why did you betray me?' The king looked at the warlock with fire in his eyes. 'I banish you from Camelot and if I ever see you again I will kill you!'

Merlin cringed and looked scared at his king. 'Arthur… please…'

'What are you waiting for? Leave, now! Never come back!'

The warlock took a last look at Arthur and turned around. He ran, not even stopping to say goodbye to anyone. He ran into Gaius' chambers to see the physician wasn't there and grabbed the magic book.

He ran and ran until he left the gates behind him and ran into the forest. He stopped and turned around to look at the castle one last time. Tears fell down his face, he knew that it would be a long time before he would see the castle again. The future looked dark for the warlock and he knew it.

He looked back at the forest, a new part of his life would begin.

xxx

The young prince Allen ran around the castle, his two best friends not far behind him. They ran towards the training grounds to watch their fathers train together. It would not be long before they would start their training.

The knights were talking at each other and the boys ran towards them. The knights smiled seeing the young boys.

'Good morning.' Percival said while he patted his son's head. Thomas looked much like his father and the boy was already taller then his friends even when he was one year younger.

Elyan looked at the same time with warm at his son. Jason was because of the marriage between Gwen and Arthur family of the young prince and it didn't take long for the three boys to become friends.

Gwaine looked at the young prince. 'Allen, is the king still inside?'

Allen nodded that the knight was right. 'He is still inside together with mom.'

Leon sighed and looked a bit frustrated. 'Then shall I go and get him?' He asked the other knights.

'No I shall get him.' Allen said and before anyone could say anything he ran away. He was faster then his two friends and liked to show it off. He ran up the stairs towards his parents' bedroom.

He wanted to knock on the door, but it was already slightly open. He froze on spot when he heard his mother shout to his father.

'You're really are an idiot!' The young prince could hear that his mother was really angry this time.

'Please, Gwen.' He heard his father try.

'You never listen to others. Can't you just trust me?'

'I trust you…'

'You're such a brat!' He knew that his father hated it when she called him that, his mother only used that when she was really angry at him. 'It's because of things like this that you drove Merlin away!'

His father didn't reply and it was his mother that spoke again. 'I'm sorry Arthur… I didn't mean it, I…'

'Enough.' Was the only thing the king said and Allen heard his father walk towards the door and the boy jumped out of the way. The door slammed open and when Arthur walked outside the boy was able to see his father's face. He never had seen this expression from his father. The king looked not angry as the boy had expected, but his eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

Arthur took one look at his son and turned around to walk away.

Allen looked stunned at his father and then walked inside his parents' bedroom. He saw his mother sitting on the bed and tears fell down her face.

'Mom?' He said and he quickly walked towards her to try to comfort her.

'Allen?' She looked up at the boy's face and embraced him. 'I said something to your father I shouldn't have said.'

'About this Merlin person?' The boy looked curious at his mother.

Her eyes showed a bit of confusion. 'You heard or conversation. I told you that you can't listen to other people's conversation.'

He looked down. 'I'm sorry, but who is this Merlin?'

Gwen sighed not sure what to tell the boy, but decided to tell the truth. 'Merlin once was your father's servant, but at the same time was he your father's best friend. When your father found out that he had magic he banished him.'

Allen looked confused. 'But magic isn't against the law.'

His mother nodded. 'Yes, that's right, but at that time it was still against the law. You father was so angry at him that moment he banished him, but when your father came back to his senses he understood that he had done something incredible stupid. We tried to find him, but we never found him. He still feels so guilty about what he did, he had hoped that Merlin would come back to Camelot when he allowed magic.'

'But you don't even know if this Merlin is still alive.'

'He is alive.' She smiled at her son. 'He saved you and us several times.' He looked confused at her. 'When you were still very little you and I were taking a walk outside the castle with some knights and we were attacked by bandits. They were stronger then the knights and when all looked lost he was there. He saved us with his magic. And there were also other times when he saved this kingdom.'

Allen got excited hearing these things from his mother. 'Tell me!'

She closed her eyes thinking about stories she could tell him. 'There was this time he cured everyone when Morgana poisoned the drinking water. He destroyed the chimera that almost was the ending of Camelot, he healed your uncle Elyan when he was mortally wounded and he is the one that always cleans the grave of Gaius when we visit his grave. And I believe he has done even more things for us, but I never had the chance to speak to him again.'

The boy's eyes became big. 'Then he has to be incredible powerful, but why would he do that if dad banished him.'

She sighed. 'I was once told that it was Merlin's destiny to help your father create a powerful kingdom. He was always very loyal to his friends and I think he still cares for us as we care for him.'

'Then I'm going to find Merlin and bring him back here so that dad is going to be happy again.' He said joyful.

She took him in her arms and he felt that she had started to cry again. 'If only you could do that for him.'

xxx

Its 25 years after Arthur has banished Merlin and the kingdom is bigger then it has ever been before. The people were happy and none of them felt hungry or suppressed. Sword and magic worked together to defend the kingdom.

The prince Allen ran around the castle, his two best friends not far behind him. They ran towards the training grounds to train themselves. The three young men ran as fast as they could only looking out they didn't slip on the snow. That night it had snowed, but now the sun shined again. 'Come on, otherwise we're going to be late and Leon is going to scold us again.'

'We're coming.' Thomas screamed to the prince in front of him. 'We can't help it you took forever to get changed.'

'Don't be so difficult.' The prince shouted back and they reached the training grounds.

They looked at each other when they saw that Leon looked at them as if he could explode any minute. 'You're late… again!'

'We're sorry Leon.' The three young men said.

'You've to learn to be more responsible. You boys are already 20 years old and not little kids anymore.' Thomas wanted to say that he was still 19, but when he saw the look in Jason's eyes he didn't say anything.

Leon pointed at the prince. 'And you want to marry Princess Serena like that.'

Allen pouted. He liked Serena, she was really pretty and it would be good for the kingdom if he would marry her. 'I know Leon.'

'Okay, then as punishment you have to run three more rounds on top of the five normal rounds.' The boys groaned after hearing that and Thomas and Jason looked angry at their friend. Allen only shrugged and smiled at them.

He walked back towards his room after the training to take a bath and change into some clean cloths. His servant helped him get ready. He didn't like him, he was a boring brown haired boy with no sense of humour. A knock was heard on his door and his father walked inside.

Arthur looked at his son's servant. 'Please leave us alone.'

'Of course, my lord.'

They looked at him until he was out of the room before turning towards each other. 'What is wrong?' Allen asked.

'We had word from Princess Serena that she will be here the day after tomorrow.' The king smiled at his son.

'Really?' Allen smiled.

'So you will be busy entertaining the princess when she is here.' Allen nodded. 'That's why I decided that we are going on a hunting trip tomorrow.'

Allen smiled. He liked to go hunting. 'Sounds like a great plan.'

Arthur walked towards the door. 'Then that is settled. We're going in the afternoon, because I have a council meeting in the morning. Go tell it to Thomas and Jason, they are going with us. I will see you at dinner.' The king closed the doors behind him.

xxx

'Enjoy your hunting trip.' Miranda told the three young knights. She was the daughter of Gwaine and everybody knew she and Thomas were as good as together even when her father didn't like it. Gwaine was really protective of his daughter and he already had threatened Thomas several times.

'Thanks.' Thomas looked with loving eyes at her, but backed away when Gwaine started coughing. Allen could see the angry glare the older knight had in his eyes.

'Let's go.' The king said and together they started moving towards the forest.

Allen rode next to his father and looked at the older man. His hair had stripes of grey in it and lines were visible on his face. In the prince opinion he looked older then his mother, but that probably was because he was king. 'It's going to be easy to follow the prey with all this snow around.'

Arthur nodded. 'It's a good day for hunting. There isn't too much snow and it's not to slippery for the horses.'

They rode for an hour and they couldn't find any animals except a few birds who only flew away when the knights came close to them. Allen was about to say that they should go further inside the forest when he suddenly stopped. The king looked confused at his son, but also stopped.

'What's wrong?'

Allen pointed to the ground. 'Tracks of horses and carriages, there weren't any reports of a group travelling through these woods and if I remember correctly a village was robbed not far from here a week ago.' He looked at his father.

Arthur nodded. 'You're right.' He looked back at Leon. 'What do you think Leon?'

'I think the prince is right. Not many people would be out here in this time of year and they can't be far seeing how it had snowed last night.'

'Then let's go and find out the intension of this group.' The king said and the others nodded in respond.

The knights increased their pace and followed the tracks of the group. I didn't take long before they could see the smoke of a campfire and Arthur ordered them to get of their horses. They crawled towards the camp and looked over a small ledge at the group.

'They're clearly bandits.' Leon whispered.

The king nodded. 'You're right. They're foolish to come this close to the castle.'

'I recognise a few of them. Their group has attacked a few villages around the border.' Percival whispered.

'Then what are they doing here?' Elyan hissed.

'I don't know, but we should go back and gather some reinforcements to…' The king began.

Allen interrupted his father and pointed at a group of people in the middle. 'They have a girl.'

All of them looked at were the prince pointed and saw a few men standing around a terrified looking girl, who clearly wasn't there out of her own free will. She was wounded by the men seeing how the snow around her had spots of red in it.

'We have to help her.'

'You're right, Allen take Thomas and Jason with you. I want you to get the girl out of here and we will meet by the horses.' The three young men nodded that they understood and the king looked at his friends who also nodded. 'Then let's go.'

They stood up as one and ran towards the bandits while they reached for their swords. The bandits were surprised, but some of them quickly got their weapons and started fighting back.

Allen had only eye for the girl and he knew that his friends were behind him covering his back. He cut the man in front of the girl and the man fell in the snow. He got one of the other ones who was to shocked to react. There was only one man left in front of the girl and their swords hit each other. The man was stronger then Allen, but had clearly not as much training as the prince and after a few hits he hit the man and he fell dead in the snow.

He quickly walked towards the girl who stared at him with big blue eyes.

'It's okay, I will get you out of here.' He held his hand out and she grabbed it without hesitation. He looked back at his friends and saw that they looked at him. 'Let's go.' He ran towards the horses, still holding the girl's hand and the young knights followed them.

They reached the ledge and Allen stopped for a moment looking if his father was okay and ran further with the others behind him.

'Allen, stop.' Jason screamed when they were halfway and he looked confused behind, but when he did he understood what was the problem. The girl was breathing heavy and her blue dress became red on her side.

'Are you okay? We're almost by the horses.'

She breathed heavy and nodded at him, but he saw that she couldn't run anymore and he didn't know if any of the bandits were following them. He sighed and picked her up and carried her like a princess. He could hear Thomas and Jason laugh softly and glared at them.

He began running with her in his arms and after a while he could feel that she had calmed down a bit.

'I'm sorry that you have to carry me.' She said and he could feel his heart skip a beat. Her voice was so warm and loving.

'D… don't worry about that.' He began to blush, but she didn't notice.

They reached the horses and he put her down slowly. He grabbed a bandage from the bag on his horse and tied it around her side to cover the wound. She stared at the three knights and they stared back at her, which made her blush.

Allen looked at her and couldn't help but gasp a bit. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had wavy long black hair, a slender figure and the most breathe taking blue eyes he had ever seen. He felt lost when he looked at them and his heart skipped a beat again.

Then tears appeared in her eyes. Thomas walked forward and grabbed one of her hands. 'It's going to be okay, calm down. You're safe with us.'

It was clear that the girl had started to panic again after all that happened. Allen understood why, after all it was clear what they were planning to do to her.

'Th… than…k… you.' She said through the tears and Allen felt as if his heart broke when he heard her cry like that.

'It's okay, can you tell us your name.' Thomas asked and she calmed down a bit.

'E… Eleana.' She sniffed and the prince came closer to her.

'_Yeah, that name fits her.'_ He thought and he grabbed her other hand. She then smiled at bit at him.

'Thank… you… so much.' He only wanted to embrace her, but restrained himself.

Then she suddenly closed her eyes and collapsed. Both boys tried to grab her and she was hanging in their arms. Allen took her in his arms and looked at her.

It was Jason who spoke. 'It's no wonder she collapsed. So much has happened to her.' The other two nodded in agreement, while staring at Eleana.

It didn't take long before the older knights arrived at the spot.

'How is she?' Gwaine asked seeing her in Allen's arms.

The prince responded. 'She is unconscious and wounded.'

'Did she tell you her name?' The king asked and he kneeled down next to his son to look at the girl.

'Eleana.' The prince answered and then he looked confused at his father. The king stared at the girl with wide eyes and a somewhat surprised expression.

xxx

He kneeled down next to his son and watched the girl. She had raven black hair and her face…. Her face!

He could hear his son tell him the name of the girl. 'Eleana.'

He looked at the knights behind him and they saw that something was wrong with the king. They came towards them and he could see that they saw the same person as he in the girl.

Gwaine sat down next to his king and he touched her face. 'She looks so much like him.'

Allen was now clearly irritated. 'Who does she look like then?'

They all stared at the prince and it was Elyan who answered. 'An old friend of us.'

'It's getting late and she needs treatment, let's go back to the castle.' Arthur said and the others nodded.

Allen took Eleana in front of him on his horse and they rode back to Camelot.


	2. Meeting her

_**A/N: So this is chapter two. I hope you like it so please tell me what you think of it.**_

xxx

'You think she is his daughter?' Allen heard his mother say. He stood outside his parents' bedroom, but didn't come in when he heard them talk. He was going to tell them Eleana was still not awake and the maid told him she has been asleep since the day before.

'Yes, you have to say yourself that she looks so much like him. You have seen her, don't you think the same thing?'

He heard his mother sigh. 'She looks like him.'

'Do you think she will bring us to him?' His father's voice was filled with hope.

'Arthur, I don't think she will help. He doesn't want to be found and she will know that.'

He heard someone sitting down on the bed. 'I just want to see him again, to tell him that I'm sorry.' It was silent for a moment. 'Gwen… I … I'

'It's okay.' He didn't want to hear his father cry. Slowly he walked away from the bedroom and started wandering around the castle.

'_Who do they see in her? They won't tell me anything when I ask them.'_ He reached the training grounds and looked at the knights.

'Good morning Allen!' He was hit on the shoulder by someone and turned around to glare at the person behind him.

Jason laughed at him and Thomas only looked concerned. 'How is she?'

'Still asleep.'

'You love her?' Jason started to tease his friend.

Allen glared at his friend. 'I don't love her. Yeah, she is pretty, but I don't love her. Are you forgetting that I'm going to marry Princess Serena?'

Jason rolled his eyes. 'Of course we didn't forget that, but that doesn't mean you can't be in love with another woman.'

Thomas punched the knight and looked at Allen. 'Ignore him, but are you sure she is alright.'

'She didn't wake up, so I'm not sure if she is in pain.'

'Go see her.'

Allen stared at the tall knight. 'Maybe you're right. Tell Leon that I'm not coming today.' He said and he walked away.

His two friends froze and looked at him with big eyes, realising that they now had to explain to Leon that the prince was skipping his training to see a girl.

Allen grinned and walked towards the chamber Eleana was sleeping in. He slowly opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping. He stood in the opening for a couple of minutes, not sure what he should do. He sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at her. Slowly he reached forward and touched her face. '_She is really pretty.'_ He blushed at his thoughts.

Her eyes flew open and he was thrown backwards. He stared in shock at her golden eyes, while she slowly sat up and stared at him.

'I… I'm sorry… Are you hurt, because I didn't want to hurt you?'

He smiled at her. 'Don't worry I'm fine. You just used magic didn't you?'

'Yeah.' She started to blush. 'Can you tell me were I'm?'

'You're in Camelot.' He looked confused at her when her eyes grew big.

'C… Camelot…' The young sorceress wanted to get out of bed, but stopped herself and looked at him. 'Ehmm… can you maybe get out or something, I have to change into something.'

Now his face became red and he quickly walked towards the door. 'I will be in the hall, just tell me when you're finished.'

Allen only had the wait a few minutes before she opened the door and let him in. She wore her blue dress that one of the maids washed and repaired. Her wavy black hair was loose and reached her lower back. His heart started beating faster when she smiled at him and he looked at her bright blue eyes. 'My name is Eleana.'

For a moment he only stared at her. 'Yeah… you told me that yesterday, mine is Allen. I'm the prince of Camelot.'

She gasped. 'You're King Arthur's son.' He nodded. 'I'm sorry… but I have to go home. My father is probably really worried about me.'

'You live with your parents?' His eyes widened a bit. 'No husband?'

She stared at him. 'There is no man in my life and I live alone with my father.' Sadness appeared in her eyes. 'My mom died at my birth, he tried to save her, but he failed.'

'I'm sorry.' The prince looked at her. 'He is a sorcerer?'

She nodded. 'I have to go home.'

'I understand, do you know the way back?'

'Yeah… I think so.'

He laughed. 'That doesn't sound convincing at all. Do you know your way back home if you were back at the place were we attacked the bandits that captured you.'

Eleana nodded. 'It is close to my home.'

'Then I shall bring you there and you can lead me to your home.'

She looked a bit shocked at him. 'You don't have to bring me back.'

Allen shook his head. 'I can't let you go by yourself. A few of the bandits escaped and they can be still there.'

'Then I will accept your offer. Can we leave as soon as possible?'

'Of course.' He smiled at her and she started to put on her shoes. 'I will be back in a few minutes.' He turned around and quickly walked out of the room.

She stood by the door when he walked back inside and he gave her a black cape. She looked confused at him and then looked back at the cape. 'It's cold outside. I don't want you to get sick.'

Her eyes started shining and she smiled. 'Thank you.' She put the cape on.

'Then come with me, my lady.' He gave her a warm smile and held his arm out.

Eleana started giggling and grabbed his arm. 'Thank you, my lord.' Together they walked towards the stables to grab Allen's horse.

Allen led the horse outside and helped the sorceress on the horse's back. He then sat behind her in the saddle and they rode towards the woods.

He was glad that she sat in front of him, because he didn't want to her to see that he was blushing. He couldn't help it, she leaned against his body and it felt wonderful.

xxx

'_Oh, how did I get in this mess? Why couldn't I just tell him that I would go alone, but I had to say yes? I hope he doesn't ask me anything. Why does the son of King Arthur has to be so handsome?'_ Her face was all red while she sat in front of him.

'Are you okay?' He suddenly asked and she gasped.

'… I'm fine, still a bit uneasy because of what happened yesterday.' She said not daring to look at him, because of her red face.

'They didn't do anything to you, right? I mean… you know… taking advantage of you.' He sounded really upset and she felt a warm feeling in her heart, because he was so upset about it.

'No, they didn't get the change. Thank you again for saving me.'

Allen sighed in relieve and Eleana's heart skipped a beat from his reaction. 'I'm glad that you're fine… We're all most here.'

She looked up and saw he was right.

'Do you know the way back?'

'Yeah, it's not so far from here. You can just leave me here and I can walk the rest of the way.'

His voice sounded confused. 'I can bring you home.'

'No, my dad doesn't…' She stopped and stared at the man that suddenly appeared in the middle of the road.

'Eleana!'

xxx

'Yeah, it's not so far from here. You can just leave me here and I can walk the rest of the way.' She said. He looked confused at her. _'Why can't she trust me to bring her home?'_

'I can bring you home.' He replied.

'No, my dad doesn't…' She stopped talking and he looked up. He hadn't noticed that a man stood in the middle of the road. He wore a black cape with the hood up so that the prince couldn't see his face.

Allen was shocked when the man suddenly spoke. 'Eleana!'

Aleana almost jumped of the horse and ran towards the man. 'Daddy.' She jumped in his arms and he held her tight to himself. Allen also came of his horse and walked towards the father and daughter. It was clear that she loved her father. He stopped and stared at the man when he remembered his parents' conversation. They knew this man, but he didn't know from what.

The man whispered something to Eleana and she whispered something back. The man then looked at the prince. 'Thank you for saving and bringing her back to me.'

'Don't worry about it.' He smiled at the man and walked towards him. He reached out his hand and the man stared at it before he grabbed Allen's hand. 'I should also warn you, some of the bandits escaped and they can still be around here.'

'I can handle them.' He turned towards Eleana. 'We should go.' She nodded in response.

Allen felt sad by the thought he might not see her again. 'Wait!' He walked towards Eleana. 'Can I see you again?'

She started to blush, but her father responded for her. 'She should not meet you again.'

'But dad…'

'No, we're going home.' The man turned around and walked away.

She took a desperate look at him and whispered. 'Tomorrow around this time, here.'

He smiled when he heard her reaction and nodded. She quickly followed her father and waved a last time before they disappeared from his sight.

Allen walked towards his horse and climbed on it. He rode back to Camelot.

xxx

Allen brought his horse to the stables and walked up the stairs, but before he could open the door the door was opened by someone from the inside. His mother came outside and stared at him for a moment, before hugging him.

'Were have you been?' She screamed at him.

'What?' He stared at her in confusion. He saw that also his father walked outside.

'Allen, were have you been?' His father said while he grabbed his son's shoulder.

'I … I brought Eleana back home.'

'What!' The king's eyes turned into anger. 'Why did you do that? I wanted to ask her some questions about…' He froze for a moment.

Gwen looked from her son to her husband. 'Let's go inside.' And all of them walked towards chamber of the king and queen.

They sat down and Allen stared at his father. 'What did you want to ask her?'

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other. His father sight and spoke to him. 'I wanted to ask her who her father was. Maybe…' He looked at Gwen who nodded. 'Maybe we know him.'

'I… I met her father when I brought her back.' His parents' eyes grew big.

'What did he look like?'

Allen shook his head. 'I didn't saw his face.' Arthur took his head in his hands. 'Why do you want to know so much about him?'

'Because if he is her father then we haven't seen him in a long time. Did she say something special about him or her family?' Gwen hugged her husband.

'She talked about herself and her father a bit. Her mother died when she was born.'

Gwen gasped and tears appeared in her eyes. 'He lost his wife.' At the same time his father looked up and he saw the same thing in the king's eyes.

His father's almost whispered. 'You should go.'

Allen only nodded and walked out of the room leaving his father and mother alone. He didn't want to see them like this.

He walked towards the stairs and sat down on them. He stared at the town's people and thought of her. _'I should ask her tomorrow about her father.'_ He heard a two pair of feet stopping behind him and turned around to see Gwaine and Percival standing behind him.

'Hello young prince.' The two knights sat down on both sides of him. 'We were pretty worried when you and that girl went missing.'

'I'm sorry, I brought her home.' He looked in turns at them. He trusted the knights almost as much as he trusted his two best friends. 'Can I ask you something?'

Gwaine started grinning. 'You can ask us everything.'

'Who is the man she looks like?'

This question shocked both the knights and they looked at each other. Percival sighed. 'His name is Merlin.'

Allen had heard this name before. He then realised that his mother had told him something about the man before. 'I have heard that name before, from my mother.'

'She told you about him?'

The prince nodded. 'When I was little, do you think she is his daughter?'

Gwaine looked him in the eyes. 'She looks a lot like him. He was a good friend of all of us and we cared for him. He was your father's servant and your mom's best friend. Even when your father wouldn't admit it he was also his best friend.'

'Why did Merlin never came back then?'

Percival sighed. 'Merlin was really scared. Arthur was really angry when he found out that Merlin had magic and banished him from Camelot. He regretted it almost immediately, but he never got the change to apologize to Merlin.'

Gwaine was the next one to talk. 'What did she tell you?'

Allen didn't know if he should tell them the same as he told his parents', but decided to just tell them. 'She told me that she lived with her father. Her… her mother died at her birth.'

They stared at him and they got a sad expression. 'His wife died… He had lost so much and then also his wife.

The sound of horses was heard and they looked up. Allen knew who it was, Princess Serena.

Her group stopped in front of the stairs and Allen stood up. The two knights followed his example. He smiled when he walked towards his future wife.

'Welcome in Camelot, my lady.'

She smiled at him. She had brown shoulder length hair and almost the same brown coloured eyes. She wore a dark red dress with gold woven in it. 'Hello Allen, it's nice to be back here.'

'My lady.' Gwaine made a small bow. 'Will you follow us inside to see the king and queen?'

'Of course.' She followed the knights and Allen inside.


	3. Meeting again

_**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. It was a really busy period for myself, because of my exams and because I got a new housemate (a cute little puppy) who I have to take care of (and another personal reason) I didn't had a lot of time to get things up. I promise all of you that you don't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**_

_**And enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Eleana walked with her father into their little house in the middle of the forest. He sat down and took his head in his hands.

She sighed and sat down next to him. 'Daddy...'

'My little one.' He looked at her. 'Why did you go with the knights of Camelot?'

'… They saved me.'

He looked at her with a confused expression. 'Saved you, from what!'

'Ehmm... bandits, I-'

'You were captured by bandits! Did you forget everything that I taught you all these years!' He looked at her with angry eyes, but she knew that he was only concerned for her safety.

She lowered her head in shame. 'I know, but one of them hit me on my head and I fell unconscious. When I woke up again I didn't got the chance, because the knights of Camelot came and rescued me.'

He took her in his arms. 'I just want you to be safe. I will do anything to keep you safe.' She felt that he had started to cry. She never wanted to she her father like this, but she knew how much he had lost in his live. Everyone of Camelot, her grandmother and her mother. His wife, the woman he loved with his whole heart.

She looked up at him and her expression changed into concern. His hair was more grey then black and his blue eyes were filled with sadness, the same sadness that never left his eyes even when he was happy. She had never really realised that he looked so old.

'Dad?' He looked at her. 'Why did you never return to Camelot?'

He closed his eyes. 'I'm afraid... afraid to see them again... see him again...' He tried to smile at her. 'Don't worry about me, if you're with me then I don't need anyone else.'

She didn't believe him, but knew that he would never admit it to her.

xxx

Allen guided Serena towards his parents.

She looked at him and smiled at the blond. Their parents had arranged their marriage and she was glad that they had done so. At first she wasn't that happy that she didn't get a choice who she would marry, but he was just so handsome and kind that she could only accept it.

They arrived at the door of the throne room and he opened the doors. She walked towards her future parents-in-law. His mother wore a beautiful yellow dress with brown gems. Serena always had admired the older woman, she was so beautiful and Serena couldn't imagine that she once was a maid. The king and queen were in a discussion and at first they didn't notice their guest.

King Arthur looked up and she saw that he was tired. He stood up and smiled at her. 'Welcome to Camelot, my lady.'

She bowed to him. 'I'm glad to be here, my lord.'

Gwen took a quick look at her husband and turned towards the young princess. 'You should be tired from your trip. We have a room ready for you.'

Serena nodded. 'I'm indeed tired and would like to rest a bit.'

'Of course, then I hope you will eat diner with us this evening.'

'I shall be there. If you would excuse me then I will go to my room to get some rest.'

Gwen smiled at her. 'Just ask us if you need something.' She looked at her son. 'Allen please bring her to her room.'

He gave her a warm smile and held out his arm. She replied with a smile and grabbed his arm so he could guide her to her room.

She felt a bit irritated that he didn't say anything to her and since they left the throne room he had a strange far away look in his eyes. '_What did I do something wrong... no he is thinking about someone, I just know it, but who is he thinking about. Shouldn't he be only thinking about me, his future wife.'_

He suddenly stopped and she bumped into him. He looked a bit confused at her before he said. 'We're here.'

'Oh, I see. Thank you for bringing me here. Then I will see you at diner.' She opened the door and left him behind.

xxx

Merlin looked at his daughter, she was so happy and full of life. He knew she was the person that he once was and so much more. She was the female version of him, with his grin and his clumsiness. The only thing and what he found the most important thing that she got from her mother were her warm eyes. It may have been his eyecolour, but when she looked at him he could she the woman he loved so much.

_Merlin wandered through the forest and only looked at ground in front of him, with his magic book under his arm as his only possession. 'How long have I wandered through these woods? Once month, two or maybe even more.' He didn't care, his magic has kept him alive and he didn't feel like stopping to rest. His body was cold, weak and screamed for rest, but he didn't stop, he never wanted to stop again. _

_But destiny forced him to stop when a pair of feet appeared in front of him and he looked up. He smiled when he saw her. 'An angel has come to take me away from here.' Everything went black._

_His body felt warm, now he knew for certain that he was in heaven. He opened his eyes and expected to see a bright white room, but instead saw a little room filled with a sober interior. He sat up and saw that he laid in front of warm fire. At the same moment someone came into the room and he looked at her. It was his angel, his angel with the warm smile._

_Her name was Ellen and even after she healed his body he stayed with her. She lived alone in little house a few miles outside of a small village on the border of Camelot. She never asked were he came from, but at the same time was she the only one able to heal his broken heart. She did what nobody, not even the dragons could have done for him._

_After two years he was able to finally tell her the truth about himself. He was afraid to get the same reaction from her as he got from Arthur, but she only smiled at him. She had accepted him for who he was. In those years he went several times back to Camelot in disguise and saved his friends even more times then they probably knew, but he never had the courage to talk to them, to tell them how sorry he was, to tell them he felt so guilty for lying to them._

_It wasn't long after that that he asked her to marry him and she said yes, his eyes were for the first time in many years truly filled with happiness again. A year later she became pregnant with his child and he was dreaming about his own little family. _

_But destiny didn't want to give him his dream. Morgana found out where he lived and attacked. She came to their little house and tried to kill Ellen, to break the heart of the warlock again. If Merlin wouldn't have been there then she would have killed Merlin's wife. He chased her away and healed Ellen from her wounds, but he couldn't do anything for their child. It died before it could take its first breaths in the world it would never see. His heart was broken once more._

_They were forced to move and settled down in a little house in the middle of a forest. They got a new change to for fill his dream, she got pregnant again. This time it wasn't Morgana that destiny had send to destroy his dream, but the birth of the little child that he hoped would for fill his dream. The birth didn't go as it should have, Ellen died after her first look at her just born baby girl._

_The life Merlin had build was destroyed again, but he wasn't going to let someone take the last bit of his dream away. He held his baby girl in his arms, he would protect her from the cold world of pain he had lived in for so many years. He stared at the grave of his wife with their child in his arms, promising to protect. _

xxx

Allen woke up and stared at the ceiling. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of his meeting with Eleana. At the same moment his manservant walked inside. 'My lord, you're awake already.'

'Why wouldn't I? Help me get dressed, will you.' He got out of bed and it didn't take long for him (with some help) to get dressed.

He looked at the servant. 'I'm leaving now. Clean my room and polish my armor.' The other replied with a slight bow and Allen walked out of his room.

He walked past a window and looked outside. A grin appeared on his face when he saw the lower town. A beautiful white layer lay on the city and the sun made it shine. It reminded him of the young sorcerers he was going to meet.

He knew it was to early for him to go to her so he waited and looked at the city. It didn't take long before he heard footsteps behind him. He already knew who the footsteps belonged to and smiled. 'Good morning.'

The prince's cousin walked into his eyesight. 'Lovesick?'

Allen glared at Jason. 'Why would I be lovesick? Serena is in Camelot, so I can see her whenever I want. So where is Thomas?'

Jason grinned. 'With his lovely girlfriend, our running to get away from her father.' He placed his hand on the prince's shoulder. 'It didn't mean Serena.'

Allen's eyes widened. 'I'm not in love with Eleana!' He growled at his friend.

The young knight started laughing. 'Yeah right, it was clear for everyone that you're deeply in love with her. So when are you seeing her again?'

A blush appeared on the prince's face. 'Today...'

Jason grinned. 'Of course I should have expected it. When are you leaving.'

'I will leave in one hour.'

'Have fun then.' Jason gave his friend a smile and turned around to walk away. Allen gave him a last look and turned back to the beautiful snow covert city in front of him.

The rest of the hour he just wandered through the castle and grabbed something to eat in the kitchens. He walked towards the stables to get his horse and climbed on. He rode into the forest and towards their meeting point.

A blush appeared on his face. _'Why do I have these thoughts about her. Serena is my fiance, I can't be in love with Eleana... But her face and her long dark hair and... No I can't think that.' _Confusion was visible on his face.

He reached their meeting place and tied his horse to a branch. He looked around, but he didn't expect her to be there yet. He knew he was way to early.

And she was late. He was beginning to think she wasn't going to show up, when he saw her running towards him. She waved at him and a smile appeared on his face. She reached him and he tried to look angry at her. 'You're late.' She started laughing seeing he was only joking.

_'She looks cute.'_ Allen couldn't help blush a bit. She wore a dark green dress with a necklace the same colour as her dress and her hair was pinned up. 'You look beautiful.' He almost whispered.

'Eh.. Thank you.' She blushed at him. 'You also look good.' She grabbed his hand and started to run. He was forced to follow her and smiled. She took him to a open spot in the middle of the forest, were she let herself fall into the snow and gave him a warm smile. She closed her eyes and a bright light appeared around her. He gasped thinking that something was wrong with her, but stopped when the snow around them was starting to melt and flowers started growing in its place. The sight of her magic and the colours of the flowers made him stare in surprise and joy.

When she opened her eyes he could see her eyes chancing back from gold to blue. 'Incredible.' He said and he lay down next to her.

'You like it?'

'I love it, it's so incredible. You must be really strong!'

Her cheeks became red. 'I'm indeed not weak...'

They were silent for a moment and Allen knew it was the time ask her. 'Eleana?' She looked at his serious face. 'I have a question, a important one... You're father is Merlin, isn't he?'

She sighed, because she understood were he was trying to go. 'Yeah, he is.'

His eyes got wide. 'My father and the others are expecting it. They told me that you look a lot like him.'

She grinned. 'Not the first time I heard that.'

'So... tell me why he never returned to Camelot.'

She bit on her lip. '… He is afraid... and he now has me to take care of. I know that he feels guilty that he has lied to your father, but he doesn't talk much about it.

'I understand, my father also feels so guilty about what happened. He really wants to see your father again and apologise to him.'

He saw that her eyes grew wide. 'He wants to see my father again!'

Allen nodded. 'Yeah...' He looked at her and he knew that she had the same idea he had. 'We should bring them together again.'

She looked at him with eyes full of joy and she nodded in approval. She came towards him and smiled. 'We should do that!'

At first he was startled that she cam so close and he couldn't help but look at her perfect face, her perfect lips and her perfect eyes. Before he even knew himself what he did he came forward and kissed her.

She looked at him in shock, but didn't withdraw and slowly closed her eyes. His heart beat faster, not only from their kiss, but also from her reaction. He placed his hands on her back and her hands ruffled through his hair. Both not wanting to end it their sweet kiss.

But their kiss was ended, not from one of them who broke off their kiss, but from a large growl.

They pulled away from each other and first stared in shock at each other, before looking in the direction of the growl. Allen grabbed his sword and pulled Eleana behind him. He stared at the creature who stood a few meters in front of them. He immediately knew what is was, a dragon. He feared, not only for himself, but also for the young sorceress behind him.

But before he could do something he felt Eleana's hand on his, he turned around to look at her smiling face.

But she had only eye for the dragon in front of them. 'Aithusa.'


	4. Aithusa

_**A/N: So the forth chapter. I have a few ideas for this story, but I'm still not completely sure about what to do with the story. But don't worry, I will figure it out and make sure not to take to long for publishing the next chapter. **_

_**So enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

The white dragon took a quick look at Eleana and then glared at Allen. The dragon was almost as big as two war horses and he looked dangerous with his sharp claws and white fangs. He growled and Allen could feel shivers run down his spine. 'You know the dragon?' He almost whispered to the black haired girl.

'Yes, you don't have to worry.' She walked forward and he looked at her in shock while she came closer and closer to the dragon. She stopped in front of the white dragon and a blush appeared on her face. 'Hello, Aithusa-'

She stopped when he gave her a little push with his snout and she let out a scream of shock. Allen wanted to ran to her, but froze in shock when the dragon began to speak. 'What do you think you're doing.'

'Ehmm... I...' She looked at the ground in front of her feet. Allen could only stare seeing how the two of them acted like they were brother and sister.

'We're leaving!' The dragon turned around and Eleana looked at the prince with a apologizing expression.

Allen ran forward and grabbed Eleana at her arm. Aithusa quickly turned around and started growling at Allen. 'Let her go.' Every word was said with a growl and Allen's eyes got wide with fear, but he didn't let go of Eleana. She stared at him with confusion, but in her eyes shined a bit of hope.

'It's her choice if she wants to go with you.'

The dragon blinked. 'I will not let her fall into the hands of a Pendragon.' Anger could be seen in the eyes of the dragon.

'Why, I-'

'If it were for your father I would have been killed before I was even born and your grandfather was the one that gave the order for the death of my kind! I will not forgive any Pendragon, seeing how Arthur hurt my father and I will not let you hurt her!'

Allen froze from the words of the white dragon. He knew that what the dragon said was the truth, but he knew one thing. He would never hurt Eleana. He wouldn't hurt her because... _'Because... I love her!'_ He gasped from his own thoughts. Yes, he realised that it was the truth. He was madly in love with the young sorceress. He looked in the dragon's eyes. 'I will never hurt her, because... I love her!'

Eleana gasped behind him and jumped into his arms. 'You love me?'

He looked into her warm blue eyes. 'Yeah, I love you with my whole heart.'

'I love you too!' She kissed him on the lips and he placed his hands on her waist while answering her kiss. 'Aithusa, I love him. Please don't tell dad about it. We also try to help him!'

Aithusa let out another growl. 'Fine,' He said with disgust. 'but if you hurt her then I will kill you!' He walked away to lay down in the shadows of the trees.

Allen could hear that Eleana sighed in relieve and he looked at her while whispering. 'So you also love me... I know I kissed you and you kissed me back, but you know... I mean you really want this?'

'I have never felt something like this. It started when I first saw you, when you saved me.' A blush spread over her face while she looked in his eyes.

'… Me too... I fell in love with you the first time I met you.'

A frown appeared on her face. 'But... We can't be together. I heard from one of the maids that you're engaged to another... so... so I can never be yours.'

Allen's eyes grew wide and he gasped. 'Serena...' He shook his head. 'No, I like her, but I never loved her. I... I...' He took her hands in his. 'I will call of the engagement. It would never have worked, because I don't love her. I love you.' He placed his hands on both sides of Eleana's head and he gave her a deep kiss.

xxx

He let his horse to the stables, where one the servants took the horse from him. He thanked the servant with a wide smile and the other looked stunned at the prince.

He couldn't help walk around with that goofy grin, he was in love. He felt warm when he only thought about her. He knew what he was meant to do if he wanted to be together with her. For a moment his grin disappeared, he had to break Serena's heart.

He quickly walked up the stairs toward the throne room. He heard people talking and saw that the council meeting had ended. The council left the room and stared at the young prince in front of them, before all of them went their own way. A quick peek in the room told him that both his parents where there.

Nervously he walked into the room and stopped in front of his parents. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. 'I don't want to marry Serena.'

The king gaped at his son. 'What are you talking about?'

He let out a sigh. 'I want to break my engagement with Serena.'

Arthur stared at his son in deep shock. '… Why?'

'I don't love her.'

'But... but... the marriage... and the kingdom...' Arthur started, but Gwen slapped him on the arm.

'Arthur, we have always told him that he should marry because he loves the other.' She kissed him. 'You married me, because of love.'

The king let out a sigh. 'Of course you're right.' He kissed her back, before looking at his son. 'But Serena isn't going to like this. You have to tell her.'

Allen gulped. 'Yeah... I understand that.' He knew that she definitely wasn't going to like this.

'Then go... tell her.' The king said and watched his son while the boy walked nervously out of the room. Arthur who was still shocked looked at his wife who smiled at him. 'You know about it?'

Gwen chuckled. 'He likes her, but he doesn't love her. Everybody was able to see that.' The queen looked in her husband's eyes. 'Almost everyone then.'

The king felt hurt by his queen's words and pouted at her. 'So do you know what it was that made him chance his mind?'

Gwen grinned. 'Not what, but who. Do you really not understand that he has fallen in love with Eleana.'

'What... but... she looks like Merlin!'

The queen frowned. 'And what do you mean by that. I can tell you that he is quite handsome... of course not as much as you.' She kissed the confused man on the lips. 'Didn't you see it in his eyes?'

'No, what did I have to see?'

'That he is in love with her!' Her man still stared confused at her and she sighed. 'Men.'

xxx

She looked up when someone knocked on the door. 'Come in.'

The door was slowly opened and Allen walked inside with a nervous expression. 'Hello, Serena.' He said uncomfortable.

'Is something wrong?'

'Ehmm... no... yes...' He mumbled.

Serena sighed. 'Just spit it out.'

He sat down on one of the chairs in room and stared at her. 'Serena, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something... I want to call off our engagement.' He looked away.

She blinked at him. 'What did you say... I think I heard wrong.'

'You didn't hear wrong. I want to call off our engagement.' Tears filled her eyes and when he looked at her panic could be seen in his eyes. 'I mean... don't...' He sighed and grabbed her hands. 'You're a wonderful girl and someday you will meet the right person for you, but that person isn't me. I... I love someone else.'

'Who!' She almost shouted and he stared stunned at her. 'You promised me that you would marry me!'

'Serena... I... sorry-.'

She started pounding at his chest. 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!' She screamed and pushed him of the chair. 'Get out... Now!'

He quickly got on his feet and ran outside the room, before one of the goblets crashed into the door. She screamed, while throwing another goblet against the wall.

xxx

Her ran out the doors and heard a goblet crashing against the door just after he ran trough them. The maid that just walked in the hallway looked shocked at him. 'I... that-' before he could say anymore, he heard the sound of metal against the wall together with a loud scream and the maid gasped in shock.

They stared at each other. 'I don't think it's smart to go in there now.' She only nodded before she turned around and quickly walked trough the hallway, away from the young prince.

Allen shook his head and walked into the other direction. He knew that he had broken her heart, but he couldn't lie to her, he doesn't love her and she deserves someone that truly loves her.

He walked towards his room, where he sat down and he took his head in his hands. It didn't take long, before he heard people walking inside the room.

'You okay?'

The prince looked up at Jason, Thomas and Miranda who was holding her boyfriend tight at his arm. 'I'm fine.'

Jason hit his friend on the arm. 'We have known you for our whole life. Don't you think we know it if something was wrong with you.' Both Thomas and Miranda nodded that Jason was right and Allen knew that they were.

'You have heard of what I have done?' Knowing how quick gossip spread in the castle.

Thomas laid his hand on the prince's shoulder. 'Yeah, you broke your engagement...' He was silent for a moment. 'You did it for Eleana.'

Allen stared for a moment at his tall friend, before he nodded. 'Yes.' He almost whispered.

Miranda let loose of her boyfriend's arm and walked towards the prince. 'Thomas told me about what happened in the forest and I know that you love her. It was the best thing that you could have done.' She leaned forward and hugged him.

'Thank you.' He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him. She was the person that knew what to do with him when he was sad or angry.

'So when are you meeting her again?'

Both Allen and Miranda released the other from their embrace. 'Tomorrow.'

Miranda's eyes started shining. 'Can we come with you?'

Allen was startled by this question and looked stunned at the girl. 'Ehmm... I rather go alone... maybe another time.'

The girl started to pout at her friend. 'Okay, but you owe me a drink.'

Jason started laughing. 'You're so unladylike.' Miranda turned to the other boy and punched him on the arm. '… yeah, so unladylike.'

Miranda ignored the boy and grabbed Allen's hand. 'Come on, I want that drink.' She dragged him out of the room and the other two boys followed them with wide grins on their face.

xxx

'Are you serious about that boy?' The white dragon asked the black haired girl who was sitting against his chest.

Eleana looked up. 'Yeah, I never have felt like I feel now. I love him with my whole heart.'

The dragon bent his head and stared in her eyes. 'You have to tell dad about it.'

She looked with shocked eyes at Aithusa. 'I can't!'

'Why not?'

'Because... because we're going to bring Arthur and dad back together. I... want to see him smile again.'

The dragon sighed. 'Yeah, I also want to see him smile like he used to do.'

'So you're not going to tell him?'

The white creature shook his head. 'I'm not going to tell him, but I still don't trust that Pendragon. If you are meeting that boy again then I will also be there.'

The sorceress looked at Aithusa. She knew that she couldn't expect more from the the dragon and sighed. 'Okay then, but you can't hurt him.'

The white dragon let out a low growl. 'I'm not able to promise anything. I will kill him if he hurts you.' She could only smile at his reaction and patted him.

'I can take care of myself you know.'

Aithusa grinned. 'Yeah, of course.' His expression turned serious. 'I understand that you love this Pendragon, but what are you going to do about the marriage proposal you got from that druid?'

She looked down. 'I don't love that man... I had already decided that I was going to refuse the proposal.'

'He isn't going to like that.'

She knew that and she also knew that it would cause a lot of trouble. 'I think we should go home.'

He looked up and nodded. 'You're right. Get on my back, you're to slow if you walk.'

She pouted. 'I'm not that slow.'

He grinned. 'Yeah, you are.' She glared at him before she climbed on his back.__


	5. Dragons

_**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of the story. I have made up my mind for a few things I want to do with my story. I hope I make the right choices and I hope you will like it. **_

xxx

'Allen!' He heard the black haired girl scream and a smile spread across his face.

'You're finally on time.' He told her and she pouted in reaction.

'I can be on time if I want to be.' She said and he pulled her in a embrace while he kissed the girl. She placed her hands in his hair and returned the kiss.

The young prince grinned at the girl when they released each other and she smiled back. He suddenly froze by seeing a movement by the trees behind Eleana. He pushed the girl behind him. 'What's wrong.' She asked him and she looked over his shoulder. But he knew that he didn't had to worry, because he saw that it was the white dragon Aithusa.

'Hello Aithusa.' He said, but the dragon only glared at the prince. Allen looked at girl behind him and she only shrugged.

'He doesn't like you that much.'

The blond frowned. 'I noticed.'

She gave him a quick kiss, before dragging him towards a blanket she had put there before. The two of them sat down and talked for a while, before they decided to eat something. Eleana grabbed the meal she had prepared for them at home. She looked at the dragon and smiled at him. 'Aithusa come eat something!'

The dragon let out a sigh, before standing up and walking towards the others. Eleana moved towards the prince to make room for the dragon.

The prince looked at the dragon before asking him the question he has had for the past couple of minutes. 'Do you grow any larger or are you fully grown?' The other two blinked while looking at the prince.

Aithusa grinned after he recovered from the shock of the sudden question. 'Dragons will never stop growing. The oldest dragons are also the biggest ones or at least that's what they told me, seeing how I'm one of the last dragons.'

'How many dragons are there?'

Brother and sister looked at each other and their eyes, especially the eyes of the dragon grew sad. 'Only I and our uncle.'

Allen looked down in shame. 'I'm sorry, so after you die...'

'Yes, then the dragon race will be extincted. There aren't any female dragons left.' He let out a sad growl. 'I will never have anyone to love.'

The sorceress gave her brother a hug and whispered some words in his ears. Allen could only stare, stare in shock and he fell sorry for the dragon.

Aithusa looked at the prince when Eleana released him. 'I may be unable to find love, but my little sister isn't. I want to see her happy, so I will do everything to make sure she will find the right person for her.'

Allen glanced at the woman he loved before looking back at the dragon. 'I love her and I will never hurt her, I promise you.'

Before the prince could even realize what happened he was pushed to the ground, he let out a scream from shock. He opened his eyes and stared in the face of the white dragon, who was bent over him. The first reaction of the prince was fear, but when he looked in Aithusa's eyes he understood that the dragon didn't want to harm him.

'I think I like you.' The dragon told him and he was relieved, relieved because the dragon didn't want to hurt him and relieved because it meant he approved of the relation he had with Eleana.

A smile spread over both their faces, until they heard a large scream.

xxx

'Are you sure it was around here?' Miranda asked the two boys that rode beside her.

They looked at her and then at each other. Thomas looked nervous, but he answered her question. 'Yeah, it's not so far, but are you sure it's okay to do this. He has told us not to come to their meeting.' Jason nodded that he thought the same.

She glanced at her two friends. 'And the two of you're not curious about her?'

'We are, but we should just trust him to make the right decision.'

'What are you saying? It's not like we can go back to Camelot, we're so far already!'

'No, but it still feels bad to betray his trust like this.'

They rode further in silence and the only sound they heard was the sound of their horses and other animals in the forest. All of them deep in their own thoughts.

It was Jason that looked up when he suddenly heard the sound of people talking. 'I hear something.' All three of them stopped and the couple looked at him. 'I hear people talking.' He pointed in the direction he heard the voices.

All of them dismounted their horses and they walked in silence towards the place Jason had heard the voices.

Suddenly they heard a large scream and they looked at each other. All three of them knew it was the scream of their prince, their friend. The ran forward and reach a beautiful clearing, but they didn't see this. They only saw the dragon on top on their friend.

Jason let out a large scream and both he and Thomas draw their swords. It was Jason that first reached the dragon and he cut him in the shoulder. The white creature screamed in pain and turned while hissing around to face his two attackers.

Thomas tried to attack the dragon, but was thrown to the ground by the dragon's tale that hit him in his chest.

At the same time was it the black haired girl that dragged Jason away from the white creature and she jumped on him. Jason threw her off his back and on the ground. His instincts that he got from all his years of training told him to kill his attacker and he jumped on his attacker holding his sword against the girl's throat. He stared shocked into the blue scared eyes of the girl and he immediately regretted what he had done.

He had decided not to hurt the girl, but others weren't able to see the decision that he had made. The white dragon growled and jumped towards the smaller knight. His large teeth sank deep in the knight's stomach and a large scream of pain left his lips.

'No!' The prince screamed with a voice full of shock and fear. 'Stop!'

Everyone froze and looked at him. The dragon released the knight from his teeth and Jason let out a deep gasp of pain, before he fell unconscious. Allen ran towards his wounded friend. 'Jason.' He pressed his hands on the wounds, that were bleeding fast and tried to stop it, he looked up at Eleana with begging eyes. 'Please... help him.'

Eleana stared for a moment more before she came out of her shock and let herself fall down next to the man she loved and the wounded knight. An hand reached towards the wounds and she whispered words of the old religion. Thomas whispered behind them. 'Magic, she can use magic.' Jason's wounds were covered with a bright blue light and they started to close.

The light disappeared and Eleana was breathing heavy. The wounds were stil bleeding, not as fast as before, but they were still bleeding. Allen looked at her and she shook her head. 'I... I can't do more for him. He is out of danger, but his wounds still needs treatment.'

Miranda sat down next to them with tears in her eyes. 'Why... why can't you heal him completely?'

The sorceress looked with sad eyes at her. 'Healing is really difficult and tiring, but we should... we should bring him to my father, he would be able to help him more then what I can do.'

Allen nodded. 'We should do that and the-.'

'And the dragon?' Thomas asked with a angry look at the white creature.

Eleana looked shocked at the large knight, but it was Allen who answered the question. 'He tried to protect Eleana, he is not evil or anything.'

'But he is a dragon.'

'Aithusa is my friend!' The prince hissed at the tall knight. 'We should go now!'

Thomas didn't say anymore and grabbed Jason's legs while Allen took the knight's upper body. The sorceress directed them to her house and the others followed them.

They had walked for 5 minutes when Eleana suddenly stopped, but before they could ask her something she lifted her hand and spoke some words. Her eyes changed from blue to gold and the scenery in front of them changed from trees to a small house.

They all gaped at both Eleana and the now discovered house. A blush spread over the sorceress's face. 'This my house.' She said and then walked towards her house. 'Dad, dad! You have to come quick!'

A man ran outside and stared in shock at the people outside. He then looked at the wounded Jason and his eyes grew big. 'Get him inside.' Eleana let the two boys with their friend inside and showed them to a bed in the corner of a little room further inside the house.

The older man sat down next to the bed where Jason lay in. 'Eleana, get some water.' The girl rushed outside and the man focused again on the wounded man. He grabbed a knife, which made the others a little nervous and he cut through the boy's shirt. He let his fingers ran over the boy's wounds and closed his eyes. Light spread as water over the boy's chest and back. The wounds started to close further until only little scares where left on the place of the wounds.

The black haired girl came back into the house half running half walking while dragging a bucket of water with her. She placed him next to her father and he cleaned the blood of the boy's body. When he was finished he looked back at the others. 'He will be fine, but he needs rest.'

They walked towards the living room and Eleana opened a large door in the room to let the dragon inside.

Allen could only stare at the older man that saved his friend. The man had black hair with stripes of grey in it and what really was noticeable about the man were his large ears. He wondered if Eleana also had the same large ears under her long black hair.

The man sighed and looked all of them in the eyes. 'I'm Eleana's father and my name is Merlin... no you don't have to introduce yourself, I know who all of you are.'

Miranda frowned. 'You know who we're, but how.'

A sad smile appeared on the warlock's face. 'You guys stand out, just like your parents.' He closed his eyes. 'All of you look so much like your parents.'

'Do you miss them?' Allen asked.

Merlin looked at the prince and nodded. 'Yes, I miss them.'

'Then why don't you come back with us?' Allen tried and he saw Eleana's eyes grow.

'I... I...' The sad expression on the warlock changed into a emotionless one. 'That's none of your business.'

Allen blinked from the reaction of the warlock and went silent. Now it was time for Merlin to ask the questions. 'And how did you get here by my house?'

'Ehm... I... we came here because Jason became hurt.' Allen tried.

But it didn't work. 'And how did he get injured, because those wounds were clearly teeth mark from a large creature.' He glanced at Aithusa who didn't look in his father's eyes.

Allen sighed. 'Yes, it was Aithusa, but it wasn't his fault. I...' He looked at Eleana who only nodded with a sad expression. 'I came here to meet Eleana who had Aithusa with her and those guys followed me and thought that he attacked me. He only tried to protect Eleana.'

Merlin let his head fall into his hands. 'I understand and I fear I already know the answer on this question, but why did the two of you meet?'

Eleana stood up and walked to Allen. She grabbed his hand and looked at her father. 'It's is because we love each other.' She looked firm at him and Merlin looked up.


	6. Reunion

_**A/N: I'm so proud of myself at this moment, seeing how I got you all this chapter so quick, but I'm also so proud of all of you. I got a lot of really nice and really great reviews and I want to thank everybody for that. And of course I also appreciate all of the people that favorite and alert the story and all the people that have read my story. There will happen a lot in this chapter and it will be continued in the next chapter. **_

_**Oh, and have fun with this chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin looked up with an angry expression and he stood up. He walked towards the young prince and put his hands on the armrests of the blond's chair. His face came closer to that of the prince and Allen could see the fire in the warlock's eyes.

Allen could hear Thomas reaching for his sword, but he looked in Merlin's eyes. Yes, he was afraid, but he didn't look away, he kept staring in the warlock's eyes. He felt Eleana squeezing his hand, he felt she was shocked by her father's reaction, but he didn't look at her.

Merlin frowned. 'Allen Pendragon, you tried to seduce my little girl.' Allen could only look at the warlock with wide eyes. 'If you will hurt her, then I will kill you!' The warlock came even closer to the boy and he could feel his heart beating even faster. 'But the most important thing is: Do you really love her?'

Allen blinked at the man, he was shocked by the man's reaction, the only thing he was able to get out was. 'Yes.'

The anger disappeared from Merlin's eyes and he just looked tired. He let himself fall back in his chair and he closed his eyes.

Allen looked at the black haired girl and she also stared at him. He could clearly see the shock in her eyes. She turned towards her father. 'Daddy?'

He didn't look up. 'Do you love him?'

'Yes.'

Merlin's head nodded slowly, still not looking the others in the eye. 'Then I will accept your relation.'

Eleana gasped. 'Daddy, thank you!' She said, before she let herself fall in Allen's lap and kissed him.

He whispered to her. 'I'm so glad, I really love you!' Before he kissed her and he turned towards her father. 'Thank you, for accepting us. I... I wouldn't want to live without her.'

The black haired man finally looked up. 'Just make sure you don't hurt her, never!' The last he said with a stern voice. Allen nodded that he understood, but he knew that he would never hurt the black haired sorceress he loved so much.

It was a few hours before sundown and Allen became nervous. He knew that if he and the others wouldn't be back soon, that their parents would be really concerned. He let out a deep sigh and walked to the warlock. 'Merlin?' The man looked up at him. 'If we don't get back soon, then our parents will be really concerned.'

Merlin shook his head. 'Yeah, you're right... but Jason is still not awake.'

'We can't leave him here.' Allen said and he frowned, before adding. 'Then come with us, if you go with us then we can take Jason too.'

The warlock clearly started to panic. 'No... no! I can't... I can't go back to Camelot, I-.'

'Daddy.' Eleana interrupted her father. 'Maybe it's time to face them again... Allen told me that they miss you and you miss them, I can see it.'

'But-.'

'No buts, daddy I know you want to see them again! Get over your fear and come with us!'

Merlin blinked. 'With us?'

Eleana put her hands in her sides. 'Yes, I'm going with Allen. We shouldn't live like this anymore. Please dad, come with us.'

The warlock closed his eyes, before letting out a frustrated scream. He breathed heavily, before answering to his daughter. '… Fine, I will come with you.' The young sorceress laughed and jumped into her father's arms.

The young prince laid his hand on the warlock's shoulder. 'I promise you that you won't regret it.'

The black haired man sighed. 'I hope so.'

xxx

Merlin and Eleana started to pack their most important things in two small bags. 'Eleana, go get the book and... and you know.' The prince frowned at the last part of the sentence, but when he looked at his love, he saw that she understood what her father meant.

The black haired girl nodded and walked towards a case. Allen looked confused at her when she started to shove the case of his place. He quickly came to her. 'Need some help?'

She looked up at him and nodded. He helped her getting the case of his place and she sat down on her knees. He followed her example. 'What are you doing?'

The sorceress grinned and started to pull on a plank and when she put it aside he saw a hidden compartment. She grabbed a book and a small wooden dragon, before closing it again. 'So what why is that book so important that you have to hide it?'

'My father's spell book, it's our most precious possession.' She gave him the book and he opened it, not that he understood anything written in it.

'And the little dragon.' He looked at the small wooden dragon in her hand.

She held it in front of him and smiled. 'It was a gift from my grandfather to my father. They had known each other short and it is the only thing my father has from his own father.'

'Oh, so you-.'

'Eleana, can you help me for a moment?' He heard Eleana's father calling to her.

'I'm coming!' She answered and she turned for a moment to her boyfriend and smiled while giving him a quick kiss. She stood up and walked away, leaving him behind.

A half hour later they were ready to leave Merlin's and Eleana's house. Earlier Thomas had retrieved the horses and brought them back to the house. Merlin took Jason's horse and rode together with the small knight that just had woken up. Eleana rode on the horse with Allen and Miranda and Thomas rode on their own horses. They had to leave Aithusa behind, everybody agreed that he would stand out to much and he would probably frighten a lot of people.

The closer they came to Camelot, the more nervous Merlin became. Allen noticed that Eleana looked a lot of times at her father, it was when she took another look at the man that he whispered in her ear. 'It will all be fine.'

He could see that he startled her and she looked at him. '… I hope so.'

He pulled her closer to him. 'I know my father will welcome him with open arms.'

xxx

Allen rode with Eleana in front of the group when they reached the gates and he saw that Merlin pulled the hood of his cape over his head.

When they reached the stairs in front of the entrance of the castle they stopped. They got of the horses and Allen and Thomas helped Jason of the horse. It were the queen and her brother that ran out of the doors. Elyan who had noticed that his son was covered in blood ran immediately to him.

Allen looked at the two concerned parents. 'He is going to be fine.'

'He is covered in blood!' Elyan snarled to the prince.

Jason tried to shack of his father's hands, but because of the blood loss wasn't able to do it. 'He is right, I was healed.'

'By who?' Gwen asked.

Nobody said anything, they only looked at the hooded man that stood behind the rest. Gwen frowned at their reactions and looked at the man. 'You? You healed Jason? That means that you're a sorcerer, right?' She smiled at him, thanking him that he saved her nephew's life.

Merlin only stood there, frozen by seeing his old friends. He didn't want to speak to them, but he had to. He felt a little push in his back and turned around to see Allen standing behind him. 'Go.' The boy said with a soft and warm voice.

The warlock nodded, the boy was right. He looked once more at his daughter who gave him a warm smile. He took a deep breath and walked towards his queen. He stopped in front of her while she looked with a curious expression at him. 'Hello Gwen.' And he pulled his hood off.

Gwen's eyes grew wide and she shook her head in disbelieve. 'Me... Merlin?' She asked and reached for him, afraid to lose her friend again.

'Yes, it's me.'

The queen let out a scream of joy, before jumping in his arms. She held him tight to her, making sure he was real and wouldn't disappear again. The two reunited friends started crying tears of happiness, no they didn't care who saw them, the only thing that mattered was that they were together again.

In the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the prince and his daughter embracing each other, with wide smiles on their faces.

'You're finally back.' Gwen whispered to him.

'I'm finally home.'

She let out another sob and Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the person the hand belonged to and smiled. Elyan stared both shocked and happy at him. 'Welcome back.'

Gwen let go of him and immediately he was pulled towards the older knight. How he had missed his friends.

The queen took his hand and looked at him. 'Arthur... you have to see him.' He froze in shock and panic spread over his face and she saw it. 'It will be alright, he feels so guilty about what he had done and the only thing he wants is to see you again.'

'See me again?' He asked with disbelieve in his voice.

'Of course, all of us wanted to see you again.' More tears flow down the warlock's face and Gwen wiped them away with her hands. 'Let's go to him.' He could only nod and she took him into the castle, followed by Elyan and the children.

They were barely inside when a pair of strong arms pulled Merlin into a large body. He looked up and stared in the face of Percival. The man stared back and smiled. 'Hey.'

Merlin smiled at the tall knight. 'Hey, I'm back.'

Percival didn't say anything, but Merlin saw that he tried to blink a few tears away, it didn't work and soon a few tears ran down the man's face. He let go of the black haired man. Gwen laid her hand on the knight's arm. 'We're going to Arthur, come with us.' Percival nodded and followed them.

They walked up the stairs and the next knight they came across was Gwaine. The man stared out of one of the windows in the hallway and they came closer to him. Merlin as happy as he was to see his friend wasn't able to say anything, he could only stare at him, until one word came over his lips. 'Gwaine.'

The knight turned around and looked shocked in Merlin's face. Immediately tears flowed down Gwaine's face and he almost jumped in Merlin's arms. 'Why did you leave, you idiot!'

Merlin smiled, the knight was clearly half-drunk. 'But I'm back now.' Gwaine nodded. 'Are you already drunk?'

The knight looked hurt at his lost friend, but couldn't help it and smiled. He pulled the warlock closer to him. 'I have missed you so much.'

'He really has.' Merlin heard Elyan say behind him. 'You should have seen how angry he was at Arthur when he found out he chased you away.'

Gwaine blushed by these words and let go of Merlin who smiled even wider now. 'I was really worried about you mate.'

'Thanks.' Merlin said, but Gwaine just shrugged.

They walked further, the arm of Gwaine around the warlock's shoulder. The knight was clearly happy to see his friend again.

They saw Leon standing in front of the doors from the throne room. He was looking nervously around and his eye fell on Gwen. 'My queen, the king wants to see-.' He finally noticed the black haired man under Gwaine's arm. He started to blink, before he slowly walked towards Merlin and stopped in front of him. 'Merlin?'

'Hello Leon.'

Leon's eyes grew soft and he laid his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 'I'm glad that you're back.' He laid his other hand on Merlin's other shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes. 'You should have come back earlier.'

Merlin only nodded and before he knew it was he pushed forward to the large doors. He stopped in front of the doors and he felt panic rise in his heart. Somebody grabbed his hands and he looked up, straight in the eyes of his daughter. She gave him an encouraging nod and he understood, she could always calm him down.

He looked around him and met the faces of his friends, who just like his daughter encouraged him to go inside. He nodded that he understood and took a deep breath, before he opened the large doors.

The only person inside was the king, the mighty king of Camelot, his old master, his old friend. Arthur didn't look up, he was reading several papers that he held in his hands. Merlin looked and couldn't help think about how old the king looked, not that he didn't look old now, but it just felt so strange.

Merlin could feel his heart skipping a beat, but managed to get one word out. 'Arthur.'

xxx

_**A/N: I'm so mean, another cliffhanger, but I hope even with the cliffhanger you liked the chapter.**_

_**I wanted to get a really touching reunion between Merlin and the knights. I think there would be a really strong bond between the knights and Merlin and all of them wanted to have him back. **_


	7. Old friends

_**A/N: Oh, I feel so good knowing that I made this chapter so quick. Probably because of all the nice reviews you guys gave me. :D This chapter is mostly focused on Merlin and Arthur and there will be more of the two of them in the future chapters. **_

xxx

Arthur looked down, he was rather frustrated by one of the letters that just had arrived.

He heard the doors opening, but he didn't look up. It probably was his queen which he had send for not to long ago.

But the king was wrong, the voice that spoke was a voice he hadn't heard for a long time. 'Arthur.' He felt his heart jump in his chest. He looked up, straight into the face of his long lost friend, the man he chased away, the man he had betrayed.

The man in front of him looked tired, there was only so little in the expression of the sorcerer that reminded him of the boy he once knew, so little was left of the goofy smile the man once wore and it was him, it was Arthur that destroyed that innocent boy.

'Merlin.' He whispered loud enough for the other man to hear.

Merlin didn't speak, he only nodded. Tears appeared in the king's eyes and he jumped out of the throne, not caring for the papers that fell of his lap. He ran to the black haired man and took him in a tight embrace.

A loud gasp left the smaller man's lips and Arthur finally looked in the warlock's eyes. Pain spread through the king's heart when Merlin looked at him with only fear in his eyes. _'Merlin is afraid of me, but... no, of course he is afraid of me, he hates me, I have hurt him so much... No! I don't want him to hate me!' _

Tears flowed down Arthur's face. 'Merlin... please don't hate me, I'm so sorry!'

'Arthur, I-.'

But Arthur ignored the soft words the warlock said. 'I'm sorry, I should never have said those words, I shouldn't have chased you away and I couldn't find you anymore and... and-.'

'Arthur let him talk!' Gwen almost screamed when her husband kept talking and slapped him on the head.

The king blinked at his queen before turning back to Merlin. 'Merlin?'

He saw tears in the warlock's face, but the warlock had a sad smile. 'Arthur, I should have told you before, but I... I was afraid. Can you forgive me for lying to you?'

Arthur didn't let go of his old friend and only looked shocked in the other's eyes. 'You... but... I was the one that was wrong, I should beg you for forgiveness, I should have never said what I had said.'

Merlin smile got wider and happier and he only said one word. 'Prat.'

Arthur gasped in surprise, but then he smiled. 'Idiot.'

Both man started laughing, like they did all those years ago, in a time they were together, in a time they were young. Arthur felt it, he felt that those two words were the best words that could have been said. Something was right, his life felt whole again.

The king pulled his friend tighter to him and smiled, while tears of joy rolled down his face.

xxx

Allen stared at his father and his lost friend, he had never seen his father act like this, but somewhere it felt right. He felt a hand slide in his and he looked at Eleana's face, tears covered her face and her eyes were red, but she smiled, she felt the same as he did.

There fathers cried and laughed, it was not long before he saw his mother whisper something to the knights and the men walked away. Then she came to her son and his girlfriend. 'We should leave.'

He saw that Eleana nodded, but he didn't understand. 'Why?'

The two women looked at him and then at each other and he felt his cheeks go red. The raven haired girl grabbed the prince's hand and started to drag him away, while his mother walked after them. Eleana looked at him when they went through the doors and answered to the question he had asked before. 'Because they need some time alone, just the two of them.'

The blond was really curious at what was happening between the two older men, but knew that the women in front of him would never let him go so he could take a look.

He sighed and looked at his mother who was staring at him and Eleana with shining eyes and a evil smile. He felt shivers run down his spine seeing his mother looking at him like that and he knew she wanted something from the two of them. 'Mom?'

Gwen grinned. 'So you're Merlin's daughter.' The blue eyed girl nodded and looked quick at her lover. 'And the two of you love each other?'

A smile spread over Allen's face and he placed his arms around the girl. 'Yes, we love each other.' He looked at her while she looked at him and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

And then he heard his mother gasp. He turned to her, afraid his mother didn't approve of their love, but instead saw his mother smiling at them. 'That's so sweet.'

Both the the blond and the raven looked at the queen with surprise in their eyes. 'So you accept?' The prince finally was able to get out.

'Of course!' The queen said trying to look hurt, but she wasn't able to suppress a smile. 'So then I guess you're going to be my daughter in law.'

Allen saw that the sorceress became red and she looked away, he couldn't help but blush himself. 'Mother!'

But she ignored her son and focused on the black haired girl. 'You're Merlin's daughter, so does that mean you can also use magic?'

'Yes, I can use magic, but I'm not as powerful as my father.'

'I knew it!' They heard the voice of Gwaine scream and Allen turned around to see him and the other knights eavesdropping on their conversation. The knights glared at their friend and Gwaine only shrugged. 'I mean, you look so much like Merlin that it wouldn't be strange that you also have magic.'

The queen glared at her knights and Allen smiled when he saw them shrinking under her glare, the same glare she gave him when he did something wrong.

'We didn't try to listen to you...r … story...' Leon tried, but he only looked guilty, because he was.

'It's not our fault, we haven't seen our friend in more then 25 years and now Arthur has stolen him from us.' Gwaine said and he was clearly still half drunk. 'We want to know what he has done all those years.' An evil glare spread over his face and he looked at the young sorceress. 'So I guess you have to tell us then!'

He grabbed the raven's hand and pulled her away, followed by the other knights. Eleana took one look back at her boyfriend and the word 'help' was formed by her lips, but he knew he couldn't do anything and only whispered the words 'sorry' before he followed them.

xxx

Arthur heard the doors close behind Merlin and looked up. He blinked, just now noticing that they were alone. He felt Merlin turning his head and a confused expression appeared on the raven's face. The king looked back at his friend. 'Come take a seat.'

Merlin nodded and followed the older blond to a few chairs in the corner of the room. They sat down and Arthur grabbed the raven's hands. 'We should have a proper talk, like we should have had when I found out about your magic.'

A smile spread over the smaller man's face. 'You're not going to scream to me this time, right?'

The king glared at his friend and hit him on the head. 'Idiot.' This word was the same as telling him that he agreed.

'Clotpole.' Both men grinned again. 'I will tell you everything, promise me you won't get angry and let me explain.'

'Okay, I will listen.'

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. 'At first I didn't tell you that I had magic, because you would have me executed and later I still couldn't tell, because of Uther. I wanted to tell you when you became king, but I didn't, I was afraid what you would say.' Arthur sighed, he understood, he understood the fear the boy had at that time.

'The other thing you should know is about your destiny, our destiny.' This made Arthur frown, what did Merlin know about his destiny, but when he tried to ask him the black haired man only lifted his hand to silence him. 'There is a prophecy about the two of us, about you. You're destined to be the great king that will create Albion and bring magic back to these lands. And I... I was destined to help you do it, to protect you.'

Arthur's mouth hung open and he stared at Merlin. 'You mean... you mean that you did everything because of this prophecy.'

Merlin shook his head. 'No, I would have done it even if there wasn't any prophecy, I would have died for you.' The last he almost whispered.

'Oh.' Was Arthur's answer and they were silent before a smile spread over Arthur's face. 'I never would have thought that a sorcerer was protecting me.'

'Warlock.'

'What?'

The warlock grinned. 'I'm a warlock and not a sorcerer.'

The king frowned. 'I guess you should tell me what the difference is.'

'A sorcerer learned magic, a warlock is born with it, but I guess I should also tell you about that. Like is said I'm born with magic and the druids call me Emrys and... and... Ehmm... do you remember Balinor?'

'Yeah the last dragonlord, but I don't see what he has to do with you.'

'He is... he is my father, because now he is dead it makes me the last dragonlord.' Merlin looked away.

Arthur gapped at his friend. 'You... dragonlord... that dragon... I...' Then he realised it, the reason Merlin had cried for the man's dead and he had said..._ 'O god.' _'Merlin I'm sorry that... that I told you that you shouldn't cry... and.'

'Arthur it's fine.'

'But I...' The king looked in the warlock's eyes, they said it was fine, that he was over his father's dead. '… Then that also means I haven't killed the great dragon.' Merlin nodded and Arthur sighed. 'I already had a feeling, you told me that I killed the dragon, but there wasn't any body and I don't think a dragon will turn to dusk when it's killed.'

The black haired man grinned. 'Yeah, he's alive and then I guess I have to confess that I also saved the egg and hatched it.'

'I should have guessed.' Arthur sighed before a smile spread over her face. 'So you have daughter.'

Merlin's eyes started shining by only thinking of his daughter. 'Yeah Eleana, she is my whole life... and you have son, he looks a lot like you. Oh and I should say that even when there is a prophecy about the two of us, doesn't mean that I won't kill your son if he hurts my little girl.'

Arthur laughed after hearing Merlin say these words, but when he thought about it he didn't know for sure if those words were meant as a joke. So he thought it would be best to talk about something else. 'Tell me, tell me everything I should know.'

And that he did, Merlin told Arthur everything, no more secrets, he didn't want anymore secrets, he wanted to lift the weight he had on his heart. Sometimes Arthur was angry, by other stories he was startled and some parts made him laugh, but he never screamed at Merlin, he never screamed as he had promised.

xxx

Arthur had stated that because of Merlin's return to Camelot there should be a feast. Both Merlin and Eleana felt uneasy sitting at the large tables, but seeing how most of the people in the room were there friends or in Eleana's case her new friends and her father's friends the feeling soon disappeared.

The knights were overwhelming Merlin with questions and halfway the feast Arthur had to save him so he could have a few minutes to come to himself.

Allen and Eleana never were far from each other, most of the times they only looked at each other and their was pure love in their expressions. And whenever they were apart they kept looking at one another, Allen glaring at every knight that was flirting with her and Eleana looked jealously at every noblewoman that smiled at the prince.

It was Arthur that made from the chaos that was the feast a silent room, Merlin was impressed, not that he would tell it to the prat.

'I want to make a announcement.' Arthur said with a powerful voice, a voice fit for a king. The king looked at his black haired friend. 'I have decided that it's time to appoint a magic user to our court. Merlin, be Camelot's court Warlock.'

A smile spread across Merlin's face by the thought that Arthur had remembered that he was a warlock and not a sorcerer. Arthur looked at him and the warlock knew his king wanted a answer and Merlin only nodded, not able to say anything.

The blond grinned and turned to the rest of the people in the room. 'Then hereby the new court warlock is Merlin.' The people cheered, especially the knights, the cheers were louder then he had heard before. He blushed, he wasn't used to be center of attention and suddenly he had to face a whole crowd by becoming the court warlock.

The cheers settled down and the chaos became a normal chaos again. The newly appointed warlock leaned towards his king. 'You could have given me a warning.'

Arthur smirked. 'But that wouldn't be as much fun... Oh and Merlin I should also tell you something else, you're now a noble yourself.' Merlin who just took a sip of his wine almost choked by hearing these words and looked stunned at his friend.

'What?'

'You're a noble Merlin... and that means your daughter is also.'

The raven took a quick look at his daughter and smiled. 'That would be a rather big improvement to what she is used to... but it's what she deserves.'

'Merlin I'm certain that you're a great father and I know she probably thinks the same.'

The warlock nodded. 'Yeah, but... Arthur I can't leave Aithusa, he-.'

'Who is Aithusa?'

A nervous smile spread over his face. 'Eh... the dragon I hatched from the egg.' The king gapped at his court warlock who grinned. 'Guess you should meet him then.'


	8. Going home

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it was a quite difficult chapter. It's not the best chapter, but it has to happen for the story to go on. I will try to get the next chapter up in a sorter time then this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I want to own Merlin. **_

xxx

After the party and her father's announcement Eleana was told that now her father was part of the court she would be a noblewoman. She was woken up by a maid, which had introduced herself as Marie. The maid had brought her some new clothes, saying that as noble she should wear only the finest dresses. A beautiful deep blue gown with ocean blue stones spread over the dress, at first she only stared at the dress when Marie had held him up, but after some words she had been dressed by the maid.

The maid had brought her some breakfast before leaving, which the young sorceress was eating now. Later that morning they would go back to their little home to get the rest of their possessions and to introduce Aithusa to the king, which made both Merlin and Eleana quite nervous, knowing the dragon didn't like the king very much.

Somebody knocked on her door and Eleana looked up. 'Come in.' She looked shocked at the woman that stood in the door opening, she had expected to see Marie, but she quickly pulled herself together. 'Oh hello, we haven't met yet, I'm Eleana.' While saying this she stood up and offered the other woman her hand.

The brunette stared disgusted at the raven which made Eleana blink in confusion. The woman spoke with a voice that was similar to her expression. 'So you're the girl that captured Allen's heart.'

The sorceress lowered her hand and a heavy aura filled the room. 'Yes, I'm. He loves me and I love him, but I still don't know who you're.'

Anger spread over the brown haired woman's face. 'You should remember your position, I'm princess Serena.'

This shocked the young sorceress, but she recovered herself. 'I hope that you remember that I'm also a noble now and I don't see how I deserve the treatment that you're giving me.'

'You stole my fiance.' Serena hissed and both woman started glaring at each other.

_'So this was the woman he was engaged to.'_ Eleana sighed and she looked at the princess. 'Excuse me, but I have to prepare myself, could you leave?'

'Fine!' She snarled at the raven and turned around. 'But remember that I won't give up on him.' She closed to door with a loud bang and the sorceress let herself fall on her bed.

_'Great now I have a adversary.'_

half an hour later she walked towards the throne room, or at least she thought she walked to the room. She still wore her beautiful blue dress and she had pinned her hair up. She had been walking around for more then ten minutes before she finally stopped and admitted to herself that she was lost.

'Hello little raven.' She jumped in surprise and turned around, only to see Gwaine standing in front of her with a wide grin on her face. 'Are you lost.'

'Oh, yeah, I'm lost, could you maybe bring me to the throne room?' She asked with a blush on her face.

'Of course, I'm also going there.' The knight said and he offered the young sorceress his arm, which she took.

They were walking in the same direction that the black haired woman came from and she sighed, she had been going in the totally wrong direction. She looked up at the older knight and smiled. 'Why did you call me little raven?'

The knight looked down and grinned at the young woman. 'Because my little raven, you reminded me of a little raven. Your father is a Merlin bird, so why wouldn't his daughter be a sweet little bird too?'

She grinned at him. 'I guess I have to see that as a compliment?'

'So what do you think of Camelot? I know you still haven't seen the tavern, but I guess the rest can also be quite interesting.'

She laughed. 'Camelot is beautiful, I love it.' She told him and she meant it, not that she had seen any castles before, but she loved Camelot.

Gwaine smiled. 'I'm glad you like it.' His face turned dark. 'Tell me... I mean, I know that we asked you yesterday a lot of questions, but there is still one question I want to know the answer on.' She looked up at him, while he looked at her. 'I saw Merlin as one of my best friends, still do, maybe even my best friend, so tell me, was your father in the time he was... away happy?'

_'Of course he was happy'_ was what she wanted to tell the knight, but she didn't, because she knew better then that. Yes, he loved her mother and he loved her and Aithusa, but she knew he missed something, he missed his friends, his home. 'I... I want to say yes, but I know that he has always missed his home here in Camelot and his friends.'

'...I missed him too.' Was the only thing the knight said as reply and he let out a deep sigh.

The rest of the way they were silent, the knight clearly thinking about a long lost past and the young sorceress didn't want to interrupted him. They reached the throne room and opened the doors to walk inside. The others were already there, looking at a map spread across the table.

Allen looked up and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his love. He quickly passed the distance between them and took her in his arms. He gave her a long passionate kiss, before he grinned at her. 'You're late.'

'I got lost, Gwaine helped me to find my way here.'

'I guess I should thank him then.' She only nodded in response and placed her lips on his.

'Hey lovebirds, are you going to help or not.' Gwaine screamed to the two lovers who were startled by those words. Both of them walked to the table with red faces and listened to what the others had to tell.

Not much later they walked to the horses. The group was kept small, they were with the five of them, Arthur, Merlin, Allen, Eleana and Gwaine. Gwaine only went because he kept nagging Arthur to let him go with them and the king finally had given in.

It didn't take them long before they reached Merlin's house. The court warlock walked inside, followed by Gwaine and Allen, leaving the king and the young sorceress behind.

She looked up at the king and smiled. 'This is quite different from Camelot, but it's were we lived, it's our home.'

The king turned to her and nodded. 'I just didn't know what to expect.' He looked around him. 'When will I meet... Aithusa?'

'He's not here yet, but he will come soon.'

'How do you know?' Arthur asked while raising his eyebrow.

She laughed. 'I'm the daughter of the last dragonlord, people expect that I also have some power.'

'But I thought that you only inherited the dragonlord's power after your father would die.'

'Yes, I'm not a dragonlord yet, but I can sense a lot of raw power.' She smiled to the blond. 'But I don't want to become a dragonlord for a long time.' He grinned at her, but before he could say anything the sound of wings was heard through the forest.

Arthur grabbed instinctively to his sword, but his hand stayed on the hilt. Aithusa landed in front of the king and the sorceress. The dragon glared at the king before turning to his younger sister. 'What's he doing here?'

'He can talk!' Arthur shouted, clearly shocked.

The three others walked outside after hearing the dragon and Merlin rolled his eyes at the words of the king. 'Of course he can talk.'

'But it's a dragon.'

He sighed. 'And dragons can talk.'

Aithusa growled. 'Hello, Pendragon.' He said while narrowing his eyes. 'So you're here to steal my family.'

'Aithusa!' Merlin shouted and the dragon looked angry at his dragonlord.

Arthur shook his head. 'I'm not here to steal your family from you, you're part of Merlin's family so... so if you want you can come with them to Camelot, or at least when you promise us that you won't hurt anyone in Camelot.'

'Why do you think I even want to live in Camelot?'

Merlin looked at the white dragon with hurtful eyes. 'Please Aithusa...'

'I was not finished talking yet!' He looked at his father and then back at the king. 'I promise to not hurt anyone and I want to come with my family to Camelot... I don't want to lose them.' The last he said almost whispering.

'Oh Aithusa.' Eleana said and she hugged the dragon.

The king sighed. 'Of course you should come with them, I don't want to see a family breaking apart. My father has hurt so many people and I also... because of me Merlin lost us, his family and I don't want to do something like that ever again.'

The white dragon glared at the king. 'Maybe you're not that bad after all.'

Merlin smiled, but soon it changed to a confused one. 'Were will he sleep?'

This question made the king nervous. 'He is to big to go into the castle, but he could live in the... the cave were the great dragon lived for all those years.' The eyes of the dragon darkened and Arthur started to panic. 'I mean... the gate to entrance of the cave was broken all those years ago so you can go in and out and we can make you a bed or something.'

'Okay then... but the opening will always be open.'

Arthur nodded. 'Of course!'

'Fine.' Was the only reply from the dragon.

The king let out a sigh before turning to Merlin. 'Do you have everything?' The court warlock smiled and hold up a small bag, which caused a frown to appear on the king's face. 'Only that?'

'These are the important things, the rest we don't really need in Camelot.'

'Okay then, I guess it's time to go.' Arthur said while clapping in his hands.

But Merlin shook his head. 'I'm not going back with you, there are... things I have to take care of.'

'What is so impo-.' The king tried, but he was interrupted by the raven haired girl.

'We understand dad, go.' Eleana said and she waved at him that he should go. 'Take your time.' Merlin smiled at his daughter and before the king could say anything the warlock had disappeared.

The king raised his eyebrow and Eleana started to blush. 'I'm sorry my lord, but dad just has to do this, he... he went to visit mom's grave...'

The eyes of the king widened and his lips formed the words 'Oh.' Allen walked to the girl and placed his arms around her. 'Don't you have to go with him?'

She shook her head. 'No, he has to do this by himself.'

'I understand.' The king said while he laid his hand on her shoulder. 'We should go back and wait for your father to come to us.' They smiled at each other and walked to the horses.

It wasn't until then that they noticed that they missed one person. A certain knight had decided to slip away when they weren't looking.

Arthur growled. 'That idiot is probably going after Merlin. What should we do?' The last he asked Merlin's daughter.

The dragonlord's daughter shook her head. 'He probably has already noticed that he's been followed, so if he doesn't want Gwaine there then he should probably handle it himself.'

The older blond nodded. 'Then let's go.'

xxx

Merlin walked, lost in his owns thoughts, he knew it wasn't long before he reached her grave. Of course he had already noticed the knight trying to stalk him and he could only sigh in response. _'That idiot.'_ But he didn't do a thing.

He reached the small clearing in the woods, it had been her favorite place to go, the flowers, the trees and the small stream that ran through the middle of the clearing. It used to have something magical to it, but nowadays it felt like a sad place. He didn't know if it was, because he knew the love of his life was resting here or if he had influenced the place with his magic, because his heart was filled sadness.

A small stone was placed on top of her grave, marking the spot were her body had been laid to rest. He ran his fingers over the cold stone and a few tears fell on it.

'Hello Ellen.' He said with a warm voice. 'I'm going back to Camelot, together with Aithusa and or little Eleana.' He started to clean the stone. 'I have more good news, or little girl has found someone she loves. He's Arthur's son, yes I know, but I can see that he loves her and she loves him.' More tears streamed down his face. 'She is growing up.'

He was silent for a while. 'Arthur made me his court warlock and now both I and Eleana are nobles.' He grinned. 'I would never have imagined that, but it's what or little girl deserves, she looks like you, my queen.' He grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a small seed, which he placed on her grave. He let his magic flow and it filled the clearing, a beautiful sky blue flower grew out of the seed.

He sat down in front of her grave, looking at the flower as if it was the woman he had loved and he talked, told her everything that has happened to him and their daughter since the last time he had visited Ellen's grave. He was finished and gave a last smile at the grave, while wiping away the remaining tears on his face. He turned around, but not before he was able to say a few last words.

'I miss you.'

He took a few steps before he let out a sigh. 'Come out Gwaine, I know that you're there.'

The knight came into the clearing while making a lot of noise and Merlin rolled with his eyes. 'How did you know.' The knight asked with a guilty look on his face.

'I have known that you were following me since I left the house.' Gwaine frowned. 'Magic Gwaine, magic!'

The knight grinned, but soon after his grin dropped. 'So this is her grave.'

Merlin nodded. 'Yeah, Ellen's grave.'

'I'm sorry, mate.' Gwaine said placing a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

'It's okay, I would never have met her if Arthur hadn't banished me, but still because of me she is dead now.' The raven shook his head. 'So why did you follow me?'

'I wanted to see if you were okay.'

'Thanks, I miss her, but I'm ready to go on... let's go.' Gwaine nodded and followed the warlock to the edge of the clearing.

A dark aura suddenly filled the clearing and Merlin froze, he knew this feeling, this person. The sudden stop of Merlin caused Gwaine to bump into the warlock.

Merlin pushed the shocked knight to the side and looked at the person that now stood in the middle of the clearing.

A deep dark voice spoke. 'So you betray us again.'

Merlin sighed. 'It was not me that betrayed magic and all of the magical creatures, but you.'

'How can you say that, I don't fight for Camelot, they have killed so many of us and you still fight for them!' The man's voice was filled with rage.

A confused Gwaine behind Merlin asked. 'Who is he?'

The warlock's eyes darkened and he took a quick look at his friend. 'Mordred.'


	9. Asking

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was on holiday and to be honest I'm kind out of this story. But I know where I want to go with this story and how to end it, it only has to be written down and that's were I'm currently stuck at. Having said that I also have to tell you guys that the next chapter will be the last, the ending. So enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: … it's the same as last chapter, no I still not own Merlin, maybe the next chapter I will.**_

xxx

Gwaine first stared at his friend and then at the druid in front of them. It looked as if the two magic users could start a fight any minute now and the knight just didn't know what to do, stop it or help Merlin defeat the other man.

The druid... Merlin called him Mordred... was clearly angry. 'You should help me and not Camelot, but now... now you work with them, they don't understand anything, don't understand us!'

Merlin shook his head. 'Please Mordred, just stop with what you're planning. You will never succeed.'

'I will succeed and Morgana will take the throne so we can be free.'

Merlin started to growl. 'Mord-.'

'Calm down Emrys! I wouldn't do a thing... at least for now then.' With those words the druid disappeared into a gust of wind and Gwaine blinked in suprise, not expecting that to happen.

Merlin kept staring at the place Mordred had disappeared, anger was spread over the warlock's face, and anger Gwaine had never seen before by his old friend.

Gwaine slowly walked to the warlock and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. 'Merlin, what do you think he...'

'Let's go!'

Gwaine opened his mouth, but closed it again, he didn't think it was wise to press on further and followed Merlin away from Ellen's grave

xxx

Allen looked Eleana and a smile spread over his face, but the raven only looked troubled into the distant. They were currently standing on the castle walls waiting for the warlock and the knight to return. It was when they reached the castle that she had become nervous and she told them something was wrong.

At first his father wanted to go back for them, but she stopped him, telling the king that her father could defend himself, but she still was nervous for her father's safety, not that Allen knew how she could know something like that, he guessed because of her magic.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his. 'He will be fine and I'm sure Gwaine would never let anything happen to him.'

'I know.' She whispered back, but he heard in her voice that she didn't fully believe it.

And so they stood their, waiting for the two men to return. They didn't had to wait long before the two men walked inside the castle walls.

By the first sight of the court warlock his daughter had jumped up and ran towards her father, immediately followed by the prince.

'Daddy, what happened?' She asked her father and he looked worried at her.

'I...' The older men shook his head. 'Yes, I have to talk with Arthur... Allen?' Merlin turned to the prince. 'Look after her for me while I talk to your father.'

The prince frowned, of course he would look after her, but why would he ask it him like that? 'Why do you ask me that?'

The raven haired man sighed. 'I will explain later.'

Allen could only nod and Merlin stormed inside followed by a silent the knight.

xxx

'You sure about that?' Arthur asked, he frowned, if Mordred's words were right then something big was going to happen soon. He looked at his old friend and knew that the other thought the same.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door and both men looked up. 'Come in.' The door was opened and his son walked inside.

'Where's Eleana?' Merlin asked with a concerned voice.

'Don't worry, she's save, she's with Pericval and he would never let anything happen to her, but...' He stopped for a moment. 'Ehmm... I have something to ask both of you.'

'Then ask it.'

Allen nervously stared the two men in the eyes. 'I want to ask... to ask if you two allow me to marry Eleana.' The last he said, bowing his head down and looking to the ground.

Arthur looked at Merlin and the king smiled. 'You have my blessing.' He told his son.

But Merlin's face turned serious, the raven stood up and walked to prince. Merlin sank through his knees and lifted the younger blond's head up, so the two of them could look into each others eyes. 'What would you do if I said no?'

The prince looked startled at the other man. 'Then... I...' He shook his head and looked with a determent expression at the man in front of him. 'I would ask what she wanted and if she would want to stay with me, then I would give everything up and run away with her.

A smile spread over the warlock's face. 'I'm glad... You have my permission.'

The prince first stared stunned at the man, before also on his face a smile appeared. 'Thank you.' He whispered with full joy

Arthur rolled with his eyes. 'Then go ask her, Merlin and I still need to discuss things.'

Allen smiled to his father and then bowed to the two men, before running off.

He saw Merlin looking at him and he let out a sight. 'If I had said no then Gwen would have killed me, but enough about that explain further about Mordred.' The court warlock rolled with his eyes, knowing how scary the queen could be and the raven did what his king told him and spoke further.

xxx

The whole kingdom was celebrating, celebrating the engagement between the prince and the daughter of the court warlock. The streets were decorated and the people were happy. The wedding would be in less then one month and the castle was in total chaos, because of it.

Aithusa was getting pretty used to living in Camelot, but the townspeople probably needed more time to get used to the white dragon. Most of the time he spend on the square in front of the castle, enjoying the sun and to Arthur's anger scaring off most of the guests.

Some of the nobles including princess Serena decided to stay and wait for the wedding, causing the castle to be even more crowded and servants were running from on side of the castle to the other.

The one that was really freaking out was the bride-to-be, she was getting a lot of attention, what she wasn't used to. That's why Gwen decided to talk to her future daughter-in-law. The queen knew how it felt to go from no one to somebody really important and knew what happened in the girl's mind.

The queen knocked on the chamber's door and opened it. She looked at Eleana who sat at the window eating an apple, which was probably from the gift basket on the table, the girl looked tired and it was as if the queen saw herself in the few weeks before she married Arthur.

She sat herself in front of the raven and smiled. 'Are you okay?'

Eleana sighed. 'No... I'm scared.'

Gwen grabbed the girl's hands and smiled. 'It will be fine, I know how you feel. We're all here for you, your father, Allen, Arthur, me and the knights, so you don't have to worry.'

'I know, but I'm just not used to all this attention.' Tears ran over her cheeks. 'I want to be a good wife for Allen, but I-.'

'Don't worry about that, I know you will do great, you just have to get used to it. It will take some time, but it will come.' The raven nodded and the queen smiled. 'Good, now lets force your future man to go on a picnic with you.' The last she said while wearing an evil grin on her face.

Eleana laughed. 'That's sound great.' Both woman stood up and walked outside of the room.

xxx

'It's beautiful!' Eleana shouted when they reached the lake, Allen smiled, when he was younger he loved to come here with his parents, the lake almost felt magical.

'I thought you would like it.' He was glad when he saw her face, he knew how difficult she found all that attention, but now that they had reached the lake it just looked she belonged here, she almost lit up.

'Of course.' She said and kissed him on the lips.

He grabbed the food and other stuff they had brought and she spread the blanket. She then sat down and pulled her legs under her arms, while looking at him. He rolled with his eyes. 'You know you could help me!' He joked at her.

She only stuck her tong out and kept looking at him working.

He finally was finished and let himself fall onto the blanket, immediately she laid her head against his shoulders. 'I'm glad I'm here with you.' She said with a sigh and he kissed her on the head.

She suddenly giggled and he looked confused down. 'What's it?'

Eleana looked up and stared him deep in the eyes. 'I was just wondering... ehrm... how many children do you want?'

The prince looked stunned at his future wife and blinked several times, he hadn't thought of children yet and he didn't thought she already thought about it. 'Uhh... don't know... haven't thought of that yet... how many do you want.'

She grinned seeing his face and kissed him slightly on the lips. 'I have been talking with your mother.' He lifted his eyebrow and she giggled again. 'Yes, your mother, she said that she was disappointed when she and your father didn't get more kids and wanted me to have a lot to compensate, but on the other hand I know my dad would be really nervous cause my mom died at birth... I guess it's the same with your father.' She let out a sigh. 'I think two or three... guess we just have to see.'

He nodded, something like that sounded right and he brushed her hair. 'Allen... do you know what was wrong when my father and Gwaine came back the day you proposed to me, he doesn't want to tell me.'

He bit his lip, his father had told him, but he also knew that Merlin didn't want her to know, he wanted her to enjoy the time around her marriage and not feel fear for her friends and family... but how could he lie to her. 'I... yes I know, but your father doesn't want you to know.'

She stared hurt in her eyes. 'Please, just tell me, I have a right to know!'

'I know, but...' He sighed, he just couldn't win against that face. 'He has spoken with Mordred.'

She gasped and placed her hands around her mouth. 'Mordred.' She whispered into her hands and he frowned again.

'What's it with him?'

She looked sad at him. 'Mordred... in the past he has visited our home several times, but my father kind of chased him away every time he came to us, but he was a bit interested in me... he asked me to marry him.' The last she said almost whispering and she looked away.

'What!' He felt angry, she was his love and no one else would take her away from him.

She was shocked by his reaction and threw her arms around him 'Please calm down, I refused his offer.'

His face softened and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a low dark voice. 'And it was really painful.'

Both turned around and stared shocked at the person that stood behind them. Eleana's eyes widened in shock. 'Mordred.' She whispered and the prince took a quick look at her, before turning back. He slowly grabbed his sword and shoved his fiance behind him, while both stood up.

'And I was really looking forward to seeing you become my wife.' He said with a joking voice while a smile crept on his face and his eyes widened.

'She agreed to become my wife, so just leave us alone.' Allen growled.

The druid took one step closer. 'I'm afraid I can't just do that.'

Allen lifted his sword and pointed it to Mordred, but Eleana shook his arm. 'You can't fight against him! He has magic and you will not be able to reached him in time.' She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a quick look. 'And what am I suppose to do then?'

'Leave it to me.' His eyes widened and he wanted to speak, but she interrupted him. 'I'm Merlin's daughter, so I'm kind of good at using magic you know.' She walked past him, before he could react and stared at the older man in front of them. 'Don't even think that I'm going with you!'

'You think you have a choice?'

'How dare you talk to her like that!' Allen shouted and walked forward, his sword pointing at the druid's chest.

Mordred grinned, lifted his hands and spoke the words of power. A blue ball of light appeared and hit the prince in the chest. Eleana yelled and ran to her fiance. Allen could only looked forward, as he was frozen where he stood, not even able to lift a finger, he could only stand and listen. 'Allen!' She shouted and he wished he could look at her, telling her it would all be fine.

'You're going to pay for this!' The raven shouted angrily.

She lifted her hands in the air and spoke the words of the old religion. Like that she stood frozen for a moment, before blinking and looking at her hands. 'What... why... why doesn't my magic work.' She looked shocked and hurt, before looking at Allen and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Mordred let out an evil laugh. 'I have my ways.'

'No, no!' She shouted and started to scream more spells, all without effect and she sank to the ground.

Mordred walked towards her and she glared at him, when he reached her she started kicking him, but he reached to her face and casted the spell of sleep and she fell limp on the ground.

He slowly grabbed her in his arms and took one last look at the prince. 'I think you lose.' He let out another evil laugh and walked off. Leaving an hurt prince behind. Allen felt as he was about to cry, but at the same time he felt a strong feeling of determination to rescue his true love.

He looked as the druid and his bride-to-be disappeared into a gust of wind and he felt the magic disappear from his body and he sank to his knees, tears rolling down his face and he let out a long painful scream.

xxx

_**A/N: Did you guys expect that? I hinted to it in chapter 4, so you could have guessed. I guess Mordred is around 10 in season 4 and the story plays 25 years after that season so Mordred will be around 10 or 12 years older then Allen and Eleana, so I guessed it was quite possible to let Mordred wanting to marry her. **_


	10. The end?

_**A/N: So the last chapter of this story, I hope you have enjoyed it till the end, even when I was a bit out of this story. This chapter is also the longest one. Sadly I have to say that I rather had seen more of Aithusa in this, but I just couldn't put him in the story, so please forgive me. **_

_**I thank everyone that read this till the end, enjoy the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Merlin, then I knew what would happen in season 5 and I didn't had to be so curious about what's going to happen.**_

xxx

Allen looked stunned at the scene before him, his father was shouting, Aithusa growling and Percival sat on top of the protesting court warlock. Right after Merlin had heard the news he wanted to follow the druid, not that he knew where Mordred had taken her, he just wanted to search for her.

'I told you that we should make a plan before just rushing of, you idiot!' Arthur shouted at the man beneath the knight.

Merlin glared at his old friend. 'Prat.'

'Shut up _Mer_lin! I understand that you want to find her, don't you think we want to find her?' He said pulling the raven to his feet. 'We need a plan!'

The warlock growled, but stopped trying to get away. 'Fine, let's make a plan.'

xxx

Eleana opened her eyes, but immediately she felt a terrible headache. With her hands she grabbed her head, before slowly opening her eyes. What she saw were dark cold cave walls, panic took over her mind remembering what had happened and she backed away, feeling cold stone pierce in her back and she heard the sound of chains by the movements.

She looked shocked at her ankle, it was bound by an long chain, the lock was covered in several words of power and she knew she wouldn't get them of.

The raven reached for her magic, but her power was suppressed, she could feel it, but she wasn't able to grab it. Tears ran down her cheeks, she had never felt so helpless, so powerless.

She looked up when she heard footsteps on the stone floor. Mordred sank to his knees and grabbed her chin. 'Good morning.' He said in a dark voice to her.

She glared at him and growled. 'Let me go!'

'I'm afraid that I can't do that, you will stay with me.' He came forward and kissed her on the lips, she immediately started the hit and push him away. 'I love that fire in you.'

'Get off me!' She screamed.

'Come on my love, don't you understand, we could be so powerful together and people would fear us and our children.'

'I don't want children with you!'

He gave her an evil grin. 'You will, eventually.' He gave her a last kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Eleana wanted to scream, she still felt his lips on hers. Only thinking about him send shivers don't her spine. '_I have to find a way out of here before he comes back... O dad, where are you when I need you the most.' _

xxx

Allen looked out of the window, into the darkness of the night, he listened to Aithusa's cries, he felt tears in his eyes, not that he would show anyone his tears, princes didn't cry, but still... she would be the only one he would cry over.

The door behind him opened, he took a quick glance back to see his mother before turning back to the window.

'Allen?'

'I'm fine.'

Gwen grabbed her son by the shoulders. 'No, you're not and stop being like this!'

He looked up at her, he knew he could never keep anything from her and now was no exception. 'I... I'm just really worried.'

'I know, all of us are, but we can't just jump into nothing.'

'I understand...'

There was a knock on the door and both mother and son looked up, Merlin walked inside, wearing the same worried look he had since that morning. 'Gwen can I talk to him for a moment?'

The queen nodded. 'I will be in my chambers if you need me.' She then left, giving the two men one last look.

Merlin gave him an concerned look. 'I didn't ask further about it, but you told us that she wasn't able to use magic, so did he cast a spell or something like that?'

Allen shook his head. 'No, I don't think so. I didn't even know it was possible to lose your magic.'

The court warlock absentmindedly nodded. 'It's possible, but there are only a few ways... I'm going to look in her room.' The last he said more to himself then to the prince.

'I'm going with you.'

Merlin looked back to the prince's face and smiled. 'I would really like your help.'

The two men walked towards Eleana's chambers, the warlock slowly opened the door and they walked inside. They started to search through her room, but Allen didn't saw anything strange. The raven suddenly stopped seeing the basket on the table. He grabbed an apple from it and immediately dropped it again with an hiss.

Allen turned around and stared at the man. 'What's it?'

'It's the fruit, it's cursed.' He stared intense at an apple, as if it would jump up and would start to dance.

The prince walked towards the man and stopped next to him. 'So how didn't see notice that it was cursed?'

'The one that put the curse on it was really good, even I with my magic I found it difficult to recognize it and at that moment her mind was probably somewhere else.'

Allen blinked for a moment, he would never understand magic. 'So then Mordred has put it in her chambers an she thought it was just a gift.'

Merlin frowned. 'No, I don't think so, I would have noticed it if he was here, his magic is to strong to hide it.'

'That means someone helped him!' Allen shouted in shock and Merlin nodded. The warlock was deep in thought. 'Do you think his helper is still somewhere in the castle?'

'Maybe...' The warlock said and he suddenly turned his head to the door, Allen saw Merlin's eyes turn into the same colour gold as Eleana's eyes did when she used magic. The door flew open and somebody stumbled inside the room and fell on the ground.

Merlin walked to the person and pulled the person up, Allen looked surprised in the face he immediately recognized. 'Serena.'

The woman glared at both the warlock and the prince, trying to get out of Merlin's grip. 'It was you who gave the basket to Eleana.' It wasn't an question and she didn't deny it.

'Hmpff, she stole my fiance.' It was clearly not the best reaction, seeing how the raven tightened the hold on her arm and she yelped in pain.

'Tell me where Mordred is!' Merlin growled in a cold dark voice and he saw her shiver in response.

She looked at the prince, but Allen tried to look angry at her, oh, he was angry, but he also pitied her a bit, not that what she had done was forgivable. 'Allen?'

'I love her.'

She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks. 'And I love you.'

'Then because of that love tell me where she's.' He asked her while grabbing her shoulders.

Her cries grew bigger and she sank to the floor. 'I'm so sorry, I... I understand what I did was wrong, but I was just angry and... and...' Merlin looked like he was about to snap and she shivered under his glare. 'A cave to the west of here, a few miles, near the river.'

Merlin shook his head and left her on the ground while walking out of the room, Allen ran after him. 'Shouldn't we tell my father.'

'Arthur would only be in the way, the same goes for you.' The warlock looked the other in the eyes.

'I don't care for what you think, I'm coming with you!' Nobody, not even an powerful warlock like Merlin would stop him saving his love.

'But-.'

'I love her, I would die for her!'

Merlin stopped, forcing the prince to also stop and turn around. The warlock's eyes looked faraway, as if the man was lost in a long lost memory, a tear ran down the raven's cheek. 'I... I... understand, you can come with me.'

'Okay...' Allen said confused, he hadn't expected Merlin to give in this quick.

xxx

Eleana screamed. _'Why won't this thing open!'_ She slammed again on the lock with the stone she was using for at least an hour now, but their were only a few scratches on it.

She gave it another hit and miraculous it jumped open. A big smile spread over her face and she jumped up. She slowly walked further, but outside of the room, if you could call it that, there were several tunnels leading into different directions.

'Great now what?' She let out a sigh, and decided to take the middle tunnel and walked through it, making sure to stay alert.

xxx

'Is it here?' Allen whispered to the raven next to him, they lay hidden away in front of a cave. Merlin looked at his younger friend and lifted his eyebrow.

'Yeah, I found it during my time as a servant, it's a perfect hiding place, few people know about it.'

Allen nodded. 'So what's the plan?'

'To search for Eleana, if we encounter Mordred first then I will fight him and you will run, okay?'

Normally he wouldn't have agreed with running away, but he knew he would never be able to defeat Mordred, he would only be in Merlin's way. 'Agreed... why would he take her?' The last he said a bit afraid of how the other would react.

He looked at him, the man's face darkened and he shook his head. 'Mordred was one of the people that saw his friends, his family die by the hands of your grandfather. He never forgave him for that, nor your father and he probably also hates you. He wants to get stronger, he knows he can't defeat me, so he wants more power. Eleana is strong and my heir, she would never be as strong as me, but she's stronger then almost all others and of course he also wants... an heir that's strong enough to finish what he started.' The last he said with a voice filled with disgust.

Allen gulped, he felt sick thinking of what that monster could do to her. 'Do you... do you think he loves her?'

The warlock looked forward. 'I don't know, he says he does and I think that somewhere deep inside he indeed loves her, but when his heart fell to darkness he couldn't love anyone truly anymore.'

'Yeah...'

'We should go now, before the sun comes up.' Merlin said and he stood up, his face was strong, but Allen could sense that he was scared and Allen felt the same, the same fear of what they would discover.

He walked after the warlock, sneaking into the cave. 'Stay low.' He heard the man tell him and he rolled his eyes. He was a trained knight, of course he would know that he had to stay low.

They entered a large room in the cave and Merlin suddenly stopped, which caused the prince to walk into them. 'Why did you stop?' He hissed to him.

'Mordred.' Was Merlin's only response and immediately the cave lit up, in the middle of the room the druid sat in a chair, laughing at them.

'Hello old friend.'

'You ability to hide yourself is better then I had thought.'

'Thank you.' He said giving the warlock an evil smile.

'Where's my daughter?!' Merlin shouted, voice filled with pure anger. 'If you have done anything to her then I will kill you!'

Mordred let out a dark laugh. 'You know she has a beautiful body, it would almost have been a sin to not touch her.'

Allen let out loud growl and pulled his sword, Merlin took a deep dark breath, the prince had never felt the anger that now filled his heart, he wanted to kill him, tear him into pieces.

xxx

Eleana sat against the wall, resting, trying to figure out which way to go. She smiled feeling her magic return to her, now she had a way to defend herself against him.

She stood up again, wanting to leave this horrible cave, to see the sun and the stairs again, seeing how she didn't know if it was day or night.

She had walked further for several minutes before she heard a voice and her eyes widened, she knew it and she started to run.

xxx

'Angry aren't we, but isn't it my right, I'm going to be her husband remember?'

'You're going to pay for what you have done.' Merlin growled at the druid.

Mordred smirked and lifted his hands, he whispered some words and a fireball was thrown at them. Merlin in response created a shield around them and then he looked at the prince. 'Go!' Allen nodded and ran past the wall towards the other tunnel.

'Don't think that you're getting away boy!' Mordred shouted and send another fireball towards the blond. The court warlock screamed in panic and casted a wall around the prince, leaving himself defenseless, just as Mordred had planned and an ball made of pure darkness was send towards the warlock. Merlin turned around, but he was to late, he was hit in the chest. Merlin stared, his mouth opened in a soundless scream, his eyes which were once full of life turned lifeless, the mighty Emrys lost his power, the once kind man was gone, Merlin was dead.

Allen was frozen in shock and looked at the man, Mordred walked to the raven, he kneeled down and searched for the live both men already knew wasn't there. The druid eventually let out a mad laugh, a laugh made of pure pleasure. 'The mighty Emrys is finally dead!'

The prince only stared in shock, he looked at the man he had loved in the short time he had known him, a man that didn't deserve to die like this, but the hands of a monster. Tears fell from his eyes, he once had said he would only cry for her, but Merlin deserved his tears.

Mordred turned back to the prince, his eyes filled with madness. 'Now it's your time to die little boy.' He threw his arms up and shouted the words of power, Allen stared as instead of gold the man's eyes turned pitch black, black as the darkest night. The magic was released and the prince readied himself for the blow.

'No!' He felt a force hit him from behind, a soft and warm body was pressed against his, but he never felt Mordred's spell. He looked up and saw a shield protecting him and he turned back looking straight in her face, Eleana's face, it was covered in dirt, but never had she looked more beautiful then now.

Mordred looked shocked at her, around his lips one word formed itself. 'How...'

But her eyes looked only at her father's body, a tear ran down her cheek and she stood up, slowly she walked towards the body. Allen soon followed her and she kneeled down, took her father's body in her arms, her face turned blank and she stared at Merlin. 'Daddy?' She tried as if that single word would bring him back to life.

She then looked up, at the man that killed her father. 'You killed him.' Her voice still completely blank.

Mordred recovered himself. 'Yes, but you don't need him, he was only in your way, he locked you away, hide you away from what you could be. Let me guide you there, we could create Albion, together.'

'Do you think I would ever help you, be with a man that knows no kindness, no love.'

Mordred grinned. 'Of course I know love, I love you, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.' He started to walk to her.

'Don't come closer!' He immediately stopped. 'I would never be with you, a man that kills, a man that destroys, that can't let go of the wrath for a man that's long dead.'

'Just come with me, I will show you what I can do.'

She shook her head. 'Never.' She closed her eyes and froze, but the air around them changed, their was something Allen just couldn't describe, it felt pure, he felt the pressure of it push him against the ground and so he stared.

The magic spread even further and the air began to fill itself with colours, so many beautiful colours, the feelings of kindness, joy, warmth were all spread, Allen could only smile, he heard her say words he didn't understand, but he didn't care and finally a bright light spread over everything around them.

Then it disappeared and they were back in the cave, he looked at them, at the now motionless Mordred, his beautiful love and eventually at Merlin, his eyes widened, but what he felt was not shock, it felt right. He saw the man's chest rising up and down, showing his was breathing again.

He understood. 'A life for a life.'

xxx

Two men sat frightened down, scared by the screams they heard. They looked at each other, there faces showed fear, but at the same time happiness. They had been sitting there for several hours now, never leaving their places until they knew it would all be fine.

Everyone knew the two men, old friends, brothers, if not more then that. They were the once and future king and his warlock Emrys. The two mightiest men in the kingdom were now waiting, unable to do anything.

They heard Aithusa howl, answering the screams.

Another scream and both men shivered in fear. The door slowly opened and a pale prince came outside, his face filled with shock. The two older men looked at him begging for those words.

The prince nodded. 'Everything went well, you... you have a grandson.'

xxx

The once and future king and Emrys build a kingdom for all people to live in peace, they created Albion, the kingdom they were destined to build. They lived and they died together, both men finally resting until the ends of time, their story was told, told so that they would never be forgotten. Their story has changed many times, it has been told in many different ways, but no one would ever forget, king Arthur and his best friend Merlin.

xxx

_**A/N: Okay, sorry a bit of an cheesy ending, but I hope you still liked it. Thanks for reading and if you liked it then look at my other stories.**_


End file.
